Miracle sur Fulton Street
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Le vin chaud, les cadeaux, la neige, les décorations et chants de noël et si tout cela facilitait les choses pour Drago et Hermione qui se tournent autour depuis bien trop longtemps selon leurs amis ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _En ce merveilleux vendredi 15 décembre 2017, je vous retrouve -ou vous rencontre- avec grand plaisir à l'occasion d'une nouvelle petite fiction._

 _Je suis une personne marquée par noël et toutes les histoires de noël, comme beaucoup d'entre nous finalement. Et ça faisait plusieurs années que je voulais écrire une fiction de noël, sauf que chaque année pour diverses raisons ça ne se faisait pas. Mais cette année pour mon plus grand bonheur je me suis mise à écrire cette petite fiction spéciale fêtes de fin d'année._

 _Alors, j'ai été baignée -et je le suis encore d'ailleurs- dans les films, dessins animées et séries de noël et depuis de nombreuses années les fictions de noël. Je suis donc **extrêmement** **ravie** de vous présenter ma petite dernière. Cependant, je souhaite vous prévenir quant au contenu. C'est une fiction de noël, se passant donc à la période de noël, qui est **romantique** , avec un peu d'humour. Cela ne veut, tout de même, pas dire que j'ai bafoué les caractères des personnages Harry Potter et que je les ai rendus tous mièvres, bien entendu, cela veut juste dire que le **sujet de cette fiction est léger et est basé sur de la romance**. Donc si c'est pas votre truc je comprends et je vous conseille de quitter cette page._

 _J'ai eu l'inspiration alors que je regardais un film de noël avec un chocolat chaud et la neige qui tombait dehors (j'habite dans un pays nordique donc je n'invente même pas cette situation ^^). Donc cette fiction n'est là **que** pour vous faire passer un **bon moment** , vous présenter quelque chose de léger et facile à lire, avec de la romance pour réchauffer nos cœurs et un peu d'humour pour la légèreté._

 _C'est une **Dramione** , comme la plupart de mes fictions. Il y a –attention nouveauté pour ceux qui connaissent déjà un peu mes fictions- d'autres couples dans le fond de l'histoire et je vous laisse les découvrir. J'ai défait plusieurs couples qui sont présents normalement dans les livres, par commencer bien entendu par Hermione/Ron et je vous laisse découvrir les autres ;)_

 _Après tout ce blabla particulièrement long, je vous laisse à la lecture. L'action se passe bien après Poudlard mais vous aurez le temps de découvrir tout cela. Je vous souhaite un agréable moment !_

* * *

 **Miracle sur Fulton Street**

Chapitre 1.

Hermione Granger arpentait les rues londoniennes depuis plusieurs heures déjà avec quelques sacs dans les mains. Les gens la bousculaient et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour utiliser sa baguette et créer un champ de force autour d'elle pour les éloigner. Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre pessimiste ni du genre à abandonner. Mais en ce 23 décembre 2006 elle devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à désespérer. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul cadeau. Un seul. _Foutu_. Cadeau.

Hermione était une perfectionniste dans tous les domaines. Il fallait qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même et elle avait tendance à être très exigeante avec elle-même. Elle aimait les fêtes de fin d'année plus que tout, elle aimait la gaité qui flottait dans l'air et l'émotion dans les yeux de ses amis quand ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Il _fallait_ donc que tous les cadeaux soient parfaits.

Cependant que pouvons-nous offrir à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout ? C'était la question qui torturait l'esprit d'Hermione depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Quel était _le_ cadeau parfait pour Drago Malefoy ? Même si Drago et elle n'étaient pas des amis proches, à vrai dire elle ne savait même pas si elle le considérait réellement comme un ami, il serait là comme chaque année depuis cinq ans au repas du réveillon de Noël avec ses amis et il lui fallait donc un cadeau.

Cela faisait donc cinq ans que c'était toujours la même chose elle se prenait la tête pour trouver un cadeau parfait, ne le trouvait pas et se rabattait sur un cadeau « sympa », plutôt bien, certes, mais pas parfait. Ça avait le don de l'agacer. Cette année elle n'accepterait pas de se rabattre sur un cadeau « plutôt bien ». Il fallait que ce soit _le_ cadeau.

Le problème, en dehors du fait que Drago Malefoy avait déjà tout aux yeux d'Hermione, était qu'il restait difficile de trouver un cadeau parfait pour une personne dont on n'était pas réellement proche. La tâche n'était pas aisée. De plus, il trouvait toujours des cadeaux _parfaits_ pour Hermione. Et ça avait aussi le don de l'agacer, qu'il réussisse et pas elle.

Elle avait eu une idée, bien entendu, des places pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui allait se dérouler le prochain été, auraient été parfaites, mais il allait de toute manière être invité puisqu'il travaillait au département des sports et des relations internationales au Ministère, donc ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était sa seule idée et elle tombait à l'eau. Pour le reste il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : en livres, en vêtements, en accessoires, il avait tout. Hermione désespérait.

Elle s'arrêta dans un café et s'assit à une table, la chaise à côté d'elle servant à entreposer tous ses sacs. Elle soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui acheter ? Elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner et le sortit de son sac à main. Il n'y avait que ses parents ou sa famille pour la contacter ainsi. Elle lut le message de sa mère rapidement et laissa son téléphone sur la table. Le serveur lui apporta son thé et elle le remercia chaleureusement.

Elle posa ses mains autour de la tasse chaude et apprécia la chaleur quelques instants. Elle huma l'odeur du thé et se sentit instantanément apaisée. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé le cadeau de la bonne manière. Drago avait _tout_. Tout ce qui appartenait au monde sorcier. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur son visage et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de trouver _le_ cadeau parfait.

* * *

Le dimanche 24 décembre, Hermione papillonna des yeux et sortit de son lit, le cœur léger. Elle s'emmitoufla dans un gilet et un premier sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle préparait son thé du matin. Elle aimait noël. Elle aimait la nouvelle tradition qui avait été instaurée avec ses amis cinq ans auparavant. Ils se retrouvaient le 24 au soir pour un diner tous ensembles et passaient noël avec leur famille respective le 25. Hermione trouvait que c'était plutôt équilibré car après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ses amis étaient devenus sa seconde famille depuis bien longtemps.

Elle termina de faire les paquets cadeaux dans la matinée. Elle était assise sur le tapis de son salon, devant sa cheminée et était entourée de papier cadeau mais aussi de ruban adhésif et d'une paire de ciseaux. Elle se concentrait sur chacun des paquets alors que Pattenrond jouait avec les rubans décoratifs.

Elle transplana en début d'après-midi de chez elle, une fois elle et ses cadeaux prêts, et apparut devant une grande grille blanche. Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant la maison derrière la grille. Il y avait un chemin, décoré de guirlandes et de lanternes qui flottaient dans l'air, qui y menait et faisait quelques mètres de long. Elle poussa la grille et marcha le long du chemin, observant les décorations de noël. Elle arriva rapidement devant l'entrée de la maison.

C'était une maison assez ancienne qui ressemblait presque à un petit manoir. Elle était assez grande, mais pas trop. C'était surtout le jardin qui retenait l'attention d'Hermione à chaque fois. Il était toujours très bien entretenu et était chaleureux. Hermione ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de rendre un jardin _chaleureux_ mais de toute évidence la preuve était sous ses yeux depuis désormais plusieurs années.

Elle monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée et toqua à la porte blanche. Elle sourit en voyant la couronne de noël qui était suspendue. Elle entendit quelques pas derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il la débarrassa de plusieurs sacs qu'elle portait et l'invita à entrer.

Hermione connaissait cette maison comme sa poche et elle se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger/salon alors qu'Harry la suivait. Elle vit alors une jeune brune debout sur une chaise qui apportait quelques modifications au grand sapin de noël, disposé un peu en hauteur sur un socle, non loin de la cheminé. Hermione laissa échapper un sourire attendri face à l'expression concentrée de la dite jeune femme.

\- Hermione est là, annonça joyeusement Harry.

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus alors que Pansy Parkinson tournait sa tête vers elle. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione la serra un peu contre elle quelques secondes et la lâcha. Une boule de noël flottait toujours dans l'air et Pansy la fit retomber dans sa main. Harry quant à lui s'occupait de ranger les cadeaux qu'avait apporté Hermione au pied du sapin.

\- Toujours là la première, Hermione ! S'extasia Pansy.

\- Il faut bien que je vous apporte un peu d'aide pour préparer ce dîner. Vous seriez perdus sans moi, répondit Hermione en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas Pansy qui m'aiderait pour la nourriture non, marmonna Harry qui avait presque la tête sous le sapin.

\- Fais attention Harry Potter que je ne renverse pas par _accident_ le sapin sur ta tête, menaça Pansy avec un grand sourire alors que ledit Harry Potter se relevait et lui fit une grimace.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire alors qu'Harry retournait à la cuisine. Pansy descendit de la chaise et regarda Hermione avec tendresse. Cela faisait six ans qu'Harry et elle était ensemble et Hermione s'était liée d'une amitié très forte rapidement avec la jeune femme. Plus d'un an et demi après le début de leur relation, Harry et Pansy, qui venaient d'emménager ensemble, avaient initié cette nouvelle tradition du 24 décembre. Harry invitait ses amis et Pansy les siens. Avant cela, ils avaient déjà organisé plusieurs repas, après-midis, soirées, anniversaires, pour que les deux groupes d'amis s'apprivoisent et que les choses se passent plutôt bien.

\- Ginny arrivera d'ici deux heures pour nous aider après son entrainement de quidditch, annonça Pansy. Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, Hermione, ajouta-t-elle quand elle remarqua le gros sac qu'elle portait. Je pense qu'Harry a besoin de pas mal d'aide avec le repas, et tu sais bien qu'il ne me laissera pas toucher de toute manière à un seul plat, rit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione pouffa un peu et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Pansy était une piètre cuisinière. Elle n'avait jamais appris à faire une quelconque recette étant jeune puisque ses parents avaient plusieurs elfes de maison. Une fois qu'Harry et elle emménagèrent ensemble, elle dut se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient pas d'elfes de maison. Depuis, elle apprenait à son rythme à cuisiner des plats assez simples, elle n'aimait de toute manière pas vraiment cela. Elle préférait quand c'était Harry qui cuisinait car il était doué mais surtout parce qu'elle aimait le regarder.

Hermione rejoignit finalement Harry dans la cuisine qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une pièce de la maison à proprement parlé. Harry portait un tablier noir et s'occupait de farcir la dinde. Il se tourna vers Hermione quand il l'entendit arriver.

\- Parfait, Hermione ! Je ne pouvais pas confier ça à Pansy, parce qu'elle a déjà pas mal de boulot avec la décoration et la préparation de l'apéritif. Il faudrait que tu fasses la bûche, j'ai une recette quelque part dans la cuisine.

Hermione l'observa quelques secondes et laissa échapper un grand sourire. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Elle prépare l'apéritif ? Tu as accepté qu'elle le fasse ?

\- Elle fait un vin chaud délicieux, Hermione, la défendit Harry. Et elle s'est améliorée cette année en cuisine. Elle a des recettes vraiment sympas. J'ai gouté et validé son menu d'apéritif bien sûr, il ne serait pas question de vous empoisonner, ajouta Harry en laissant échapper un sourire en coin.

\- Je le sais bien, je la connais. C'est plutôt le fait que tu la laisses toucher à la nourriture que nous allons manger d'ici quelques heures qui m'étonne, répondit Hermione surprise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant quelque peu. Il n'était pas nécessairement un chef gastronomique ou même pointilleux, mais au fil des ans et en vivant seul il s'était découvert un réel engouement pour la cuisine. Il aimait cuisiner pour les autres, ça l'enchantait. Spécialement pour noël. Il n'avait jamais fêté noël chez les Dursley et à Poudlard il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de cuisiner un repas de noël. Après la guerre il avait fêté les noëls chez les Weasley et il avait adoré aider Molly à préparer le repas. Elle lui avait donné des conseils, des astuces, des recettes de sa famille et Molly en avait été très heureuse car Ginny aimait cuisiner mais ce n'était pas non plus une passion pour elle. Cette dernière préférait passer du temps avec ses frères que rester l'après-midi dans la cuisine.

Harry adorait cuisiner les repas de noël. Il adorait noël. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas fêté pendant les onze premières années de sa vie, ou au fait que désormais il avait l'impression d'avoir une famille à qui faire plaisir. Il avait été l'initiateur de l'idée de faire le repas du réveillon de noël chez eux avec leurs deux groupes d'amis. Il voulait avoir ses propres traditions familiales et organiser son propre repas de « famille ».

Hermione et Harry s'affairèrent à la préparation du diner toute l'après-midi puis Pansy les rejoignit avec Ginny à 16h pour préparer l'apéritif. Finalement ils laissèrent mijoter le vin chaud et le plat principal et Harry s'occupa de nettoyer la cuisine en quelques coups de baguette magique alors que les trois jeunes femmes débutèrent la décoration de la table autour de laquelle ils allaient manger dans quelques heures.

Les trois femmes regardèrent avec fierté leur table dressée et Harry les rejoignit presque déjà épuisé par cette journée. Il avait un verre d'eau à la main et soupira bruyamment.

\- Je ne sais sincèrement pas comme ta mère fait pour tout faire toute seule, Ginny, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est une femme forte, admit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Et l'expérience, Harry, l'expérience, rajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

Pansy attrapa un panier qui était disposé sur un meuble derrière elle et sortit des petits papiers avec les prénoms. Hermione les regarda du coin de l'œil et vit que c'étaient tous les prénoms des invités. Pansy les disposa autour de la table pour attribuer une place à chacun. Hermione la regardait faire et repéra sa place. Elle n'était pas en bout de table ce qui lui convenait parfaitement car elle aimait parler à différentes personnes au cours du repas. Son regard se posa sur le nom qui était à sa droite. Drago. Elle n'avait jamais été assise lors de ces repas à ses côtés ou en face de lui. Généralement Pansy et Harry prenait le parti de ne pas mettre Drago à côté d'Hermione car ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas _réellement_ proches, même s'ils ne se détestaient bien évidemment pas et qu'ils pouvaient tout de même discuter facilement. Souvent si ils étaient laissés ensembles, ils finissaient par jouer à celui qui enverra le plus de piques. C'était ça, ils jouaient.

\- Un problème, Hermione ? Demanda finalement Pansy en la voyant, bloquée, devant le nom de Drago.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit précipitamment Hermione en se reprenant et en s'écartant autant que possible de la table.

Ils passèrent les dernières heures avant l'arrivée des invités à se préparer pour la soirée. Ils avaient revêtu des tenues élégantes et ils s'étaient installés dans le grand salon. Hermione se sentait bien dans cette maison. Elle était décorée avec goût et un feu de cheminée réchauffait la grande pièce. Plusieurs bougies voletaient haut dans l'air. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et Hermione au fond rêvait d'habiter un jour dans une maison telle que celle-ci, mais dans Londres. Harry et Pansy avaient choisi de vivre dans la campagne londonienne, éloignés de tout, et surtout avec des sortilèges pour que personne ne trouve la maison sauf ceux qui connaissaient l'adresse. Harry s'était inspiré de ce qui avait été fait pour le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés par les journalistes ou les curieux ou encore les « fans ».

Cette décision arrangeait aussi Pansy qui ne voulait pas réellement vivre en centre-ville et qui préférait les grands espaces. Ils pouvaient aussi user de la magie autant qu'ils voulaient et même dans leur jardin. Pansy aimait cette maison qui était pourtant beaucoup moins grande que le manoir dans lequel elle avait vécu, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se voyait déjà finir sa vie dans cette maison avec Harry et peut-être un ou deux enfants dans plusieurs années.

* * *

Ils entendirent les premières personnes toquer à la porte. Ce fut Théodore qui arriva le premier, rapidement suivi par Ron et Lavande. Drago arriva par la suite, précédant Blaise et Daphné Greengrass. Ils se saluèrent tous plus ou moins chaleureusement selon les affinités et se servirent tous un verre de vin chaud alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon sur les canapés et fauteuils. Hermione se trouvait à côté de Ginny. Elle observait chacune des personnes de la pièce et croisa finalement le regard de Drago. Cela faisait un petit temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. La dernière fois était en octobre pour l'anniversaire de Pansy.

Elle le détailla quelques secondes. Toujours élégamment habillé et coiffé : un costume bleu foncé qui tombait parfaitement. Toujours assis avec une posture faussement nonchalante. Elle ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'en réalité il soutenait son regard sans ciller.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain sera plus long, pour ceux qui désole la longueur haha. Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne le cache pas._

 _On ne voit pas Drago sauf rapidement à la fin et le chapitre est donc concentré sur Hermione, mais c'était un premier chapitre introductif disons. Le prochain se concentrera sur le repas bien entendu et il me le tarde de vous le poster. Je posterai **tous les vendredis** , jusqu'à la fin de cette mini-fiction et je vous retrouve donc dans une semaine !_

 _Profitez bien de vos vacances si vous y êtes déjà, sinon, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour tenir jusqu'à noël !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Drago Malefoy ne se laissait pas approcher facilement. C'était comme une sorte d'animal mi-sauvage mi-apeuré qu'il fallait apprendre à apprivoiser, mais, il fallait _aussi_ qu'il se laisse apprivoiser. Pour l'amour qu'il portait à Pansy il avait accepté de côtoyer de temps en temps Harry Potter et ses amis. Il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais à haute voix, mais finalement, ça n'avait pas été _si dur_ que cela de les fréquenter occasionnellement. De plus, et ça il ne l'admettrait jamais même sous la torture, il aimait bien passer le réveillon de noël chez Harry et Pansy.

Drago avait commencé par connaître seulement Harry car Pansy l'avait présenté à ses amis seul. Drago avait réellement fait des efforts pour l'accueillir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Non pas qu'il eut réellement le choix, car Pansy avait menacé ses amis, anciens Serpentard, à plusieurs reprises avant de le présenter officiellement comme son petit-ami. Finalement, au fil du temps, il comprit pourquoi Pansy l'appréciait autant et il devait bien avouer que le couple allait bien ensemble. Il le croisait aussi régulièrement au Ministère dans les couloirs ou ascenseurs ou encore dans certaines conférences et fêtes organisées par l'institution. Ils avaient même travaillé ensemble pour les grands évènements sportifs tels que les coupes d'Europe et du Monde de Quidditch. Harry, en tant que directeur du bureau des aurors, gérait la sécurité lors de ces évènements.

Puis Drago avait dû accepter les amis d'Harry. Il le fallait bien. Pour Pansy du moins. Drago avait serré les dents lors des premiers moments car l'animosité était toujours palpable entre lui et Ron. Mais finalement, les deux avaient décidé de se tolérer. Pas de s'apprécier tout de même, mais se tolérer semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Il appréciait réellement les réveillons avec les anciens Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il y avait toujours quelques « disputes » ou certains qui haussaient la voix le temps de quelques minutes à cause d'un différend. Mais Drago aimait bien. C'était comme ça que se passait finalement les diners de famille. Il n'avait jamais eu ça étant jeune car il n'avait pas vécu des repas de famille avec beaucoup de personnes. Parfois ses parents invitaient les familles de Blaise et de Pansy mais cela n'était pas arrivé beaucoup de fois pendant son enfance. En réalité, ces noëls-là chez le nouveau couple ressemblaient _vraiment_ à des noëls.

* * *

Il arriva à 18h15 chez Harry et Pansy pour célébrer un cinquième réveillon de noël avec eux. Il ne manquait que Blaise et Daphnée quand il débarqua. La maison était toujours bien décorée et chaleureuse. Harry et Pansy avaient la capacité de faire sentir chaque invité comme s'ils étaient chez eux et Drago appréciait cela. Durant les premiers réveillons, il avait eu peur que l'ambiance soit froide ou que les choses ne se passent pas _si_ bien que cela, mais finalement l'aptitude que le couple avait à mettre les gens à l'aise avait rapidement détendu l'atmosphère. Drago enviait toujours Pansy et Harry qui semblaient former une réelle équipe ensemble.

Tous les invités étaient dans le salon et Drago dégustait le vin chaud alors que Pansy se vantait d'avoir élaboré cette recette seule après plusieurs tentatives. Drago observait, avec un sourire en coin, la fierté que ressentait Pansy alors qu'elle expliquait sa recette à Daphnée et Ron. Il tourna son regard et remarqua alors qu'Hermione, qui était assise sur un canapé face à elle à côté de Ginny, le fixait. Il ne fut pas déstabilisé et la regarda en retour. Mais elle semblait l'observer sans l'observer, elle ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux. Drago la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard et il vit ses joues rosir. Drago rit intérieurement et un de ses sourcils s'arqua alors qu'Hermione ne semblait plus savoir qui ou quoi regarder.

* * *

\- Alors, Malefoy, comment avance l'organisation de la coupe du monde ? Demanda Harry qui faisait passer le plateau remplis de différents mets.

\- Oh tu sais bien, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. On négocie encore certaines choses avec les pays. Certains sont jaloux car untel a eu un certain hôtel, d'autres sont mécontents de la date éventuelle de leurs matchs. Et beaucoup se plaignent des tirages au sort pour former les poules, expliqua Drago avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

\- Finalement, tu en arrives presque à te dire que le bureau des aurors est plutôt arrangeant, rit Harry.

Drago laissa échapper un sourire, prit à son tour un toast et fit passer le plateau à une autre personne. Hermione était à côté d'eux et écoutait leur conversation.

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas le plus gros problème auquel on doit faire face, en réalité.

\- Tu dois être tout de même content d'avoir autant de responsabilités pour l'organisation de la coupe du monde, non ? S'intéressa alors Hermione.

Drago tourna son visage vers elle et la détailla quelques secondes. Il ne s'était peut-être pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'intéresse _vraiment_ à ce sujet ou à lui tout simplement. Il fronça les sourcils de manière presque imperceptible et finit son toast en une bouchée.

\- Bien entendu, c'est une belle opportunité. Mais assez angoissante, car si j'échoue… commença Drago.

\- Tu peux aussi bien ne plus remettre les pieds au Ministère, compléta Harry en lui lançant un sourire.

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et soupira. Cela faisait désormais plus d'un an qu'il œuvrait à l'organisation de cette coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il avait énormément de pression sur les épaules car c'était un évènement très attendu et qu'un bon nombre de pays y participaient. Il y aurait donc beaucoup de touristes, beaucoup de spectateurs et donc beaucoup de responsabilités. Drago négociait avec les pays depuis maintenant plus de six mois et il avait l'impression qu'avec certains les choses n'avanceraient jamais. Il savait au fond que tout s'arrangerait s'il travaillait suffisamment mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était tendu.

\- Je rêve ou le grand Drago Malefoy n'est pas sûr de lui ? Intervint Hermione alors qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage.

Drago l'observa quelques secondes et il arqua un sourcil. Il but une gorgée de son vin et pendant quelques secondes il eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce. Il bougea ses pieds et s'approcha de manière non-intentionnelle d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas nécessairement très proches, mais l'espace s'amoindrissait entre eux.

\- Tu seras sûrement rassurée d'apprendre, Granger, que je ne doute jamais de moi, répondit-il alors avec aplomb.

\- Jamais ? Tu es toujours aussi certain de tout réussir, de tout avoir ? Répondit-elle en le fixant.

\- J'obtiens _toujours_ ce que je veux, oui.

Ils savaient bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu, que ce n'était que pour se provoquer car c'est ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils se retrouvaient un peu trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Parce qu'au final c'était stimulant. Pourtant ils avaient chacun l'impression que cette fois-ci, ça n'avait peut-être pas été _que_ cela. Harry était parti, les laissant seul dans leur échange et était allé rejoindre Pansy. Il était arrivé dans son dos et lui avait chuchoté quelque chose qu'elle fut la seule à entendre. Drago et Hermione se fixèrent quelques secondes de plus et finalement ce fut la voix de Ginny qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Ron ! Lavande ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regardez !

Ginny pointait quelque chose au-dessus d'eux et les deux concernés relevèrent leurs visages. Du gui était apparu juste au-dessus d'eux, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avec tendresse et s'échangèrent un léger baiser. Quelques secondes après, la branche de gui avait disparu. Drago et Hermione étaient comme revenus à la réalité et ils s'écartèrent d'un pas chacun.

* * *

Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué que sa présence se ressentait autant quand Drago était dans la pièce. Elle avait souvent dit qu'il était charismatique. Elle s'en était réellement rendue compte quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même réunion au Ministère. Dès qu'il parlait, le silence s'imposait, les gens le regardaient. Au final, ils pouvaient ne pas être d'accord avec lui, mais ils l'écoutaient. Hermione avait été impressionnée et elle avait bien dû admettre qu'il était charismatique.

En ce réveillon de noël, même quand elle n'était pas à côté de lui, elle _sentait_ sa présence. Elle la ressentait. C'était comme s'il était juste derrière elle, comme s'il était juste à côté d'elle alors que parfois il était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione suffoquait presque. Elle ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur ce que Ron lui disait. Elle rit intérieurement en se disant que si Luna avait été là, elle lui aurait dit que c'était à cause des joncheruines.

Quand il n'était pas loin d'elle, il était proche. Il la frôlait presque parfois. Ce n'était jamais des contacts directs et francs, et ça la rendait folle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, il n'évitait pas son regard comme avant, il ne regardait pas autre part comme avant. Non il la fixait et il ne détournait pas son regard. Et elle non plus. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans son regard.

Le jeu avait peut-être évolué vers quelque chose d'autre, se disait-elle.

Hermione s'était finalement réfugiée pendant quelques minutes dans la cuisine, prétextant qu'elle voulait jeter un coup d'œil à la dinde, au cas où. Hermione souffla en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle posa son verre vide sur un plan de travail et posa ses mains aussi. Elle tenta de respirer longuement, comme pour contrôler sa respiration qui était erratique et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

Elle lorgna la bouteille de vin rouge qui était posée, ouverte, sur un autre plan de travail. Elle se dit qu'un peu de vin ne la tuerait pas et peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se détendre. Elle se servit un verre et en prit une grosse gorgée. Elle appuya son dos contre le frigo et songea presque à mettre la tête dedans tant elle avait chaud.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et elle sursauta, étant ramenée à la réalité brusquement. Drago entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte. Il se trouvait devant elle. À quelques mètres. Hermione eut un raté dans sa respiration et il avait beau être à l'autre bout de la pièce, face à elle, elle avait déjà l'impression qu'il était trop proche. Ils étaient dans la même pièce et c'était déjà trop.

Elle commença à se demander si c'était parce qu'elle était célibataire depuis trop longtemps, ou si c'était parce que c'était la période de noël et que ça la rendait un peu plus romantique. Elle se demanda même si le vin chaud n'avait pas été mélangé avec de la potion d'amortentia.

Drago approcha de deux pas et Hermione voulut presque reculer, et se fondre avec le frigidaire. Drago fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il la fixait. Il n'avait pas détourné le regard depuis qu'il était arrivé, et Hermione ne pouvait pas regarder autre chose que lui non plus.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il alors. Ça fait un moment que tu es enfermée là.

L'esprit d'Hermione atterrit sur terre. Il était parti dans des rêveries durant quelques secondes, des rêveries qu'elle aurait du mal à admettre à haute voix.

\- Très bien, je voulais vérifier que tout se passait bien avec la cuisson de la dinde, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant contenance et en s'écartant un peu du frigo. Tout est sous contrôle, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait besoin d' _autant_ de temps pour vérifier une simple cuisson, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Elle se laissa approcher. Elle le regardait avancer et elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses rêveries. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs centimètres d'elle. Il l'observa et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il devait se contrôler et il était normalement très bon à cela. Pourtant, il ne le pouvait plus à ce moment-même. Il avança sa main vers son visage et replaça simplement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il avait entendu qu'elle avait pris une respiration un peu plus forte que les autres.

Une chaleur s'était répandue dans son corps lorsque la main de Drago avait touché sa joue. Elle avait fermé les yeux parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus.

\- Tu es _sûre_ que tout est sous contrôle ? Souffla-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser s'échapper sa première réponse qui était négative. Elle ne contrôlait plus grand-chose quand il était si proche et qu'ils ne jouaient plus à s'envoyer des piques. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Drago. Elle se redressa un peu plus et regagna, en surface du moins, un peu d'assurance.

\- Toujours, Malefoy, répondit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine.

* * *

Les invités s'étaient installés autour de la table. Hermione gardait ses yeux rivés sur Harry qui était en face d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'à sa droite il y avait Drago, qu'il était proche et qu'il la regardait parfois. Elle en était sûr car elle sentait ses regards brûlants, ou peut-être c'était elle qui s'imaginait qu'ils étaient brûlants, mais elle était sûre qu'il la regardait. Elle tentait de suivre la conversation qu'il y avait autour de la table à propos du Quidditch. Elle faisait comme si elle s'y intéressait. Mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était le genou de Drago qui rencontrait le sien parfois, et de fait, rentrer chez elle et prendre une douche froide voire glaciale.

\- Les Canons de Chudley ne vont jamais se qualifier pour la coupe du monde, ils n'ont aucune chance, disait alors Blaise alors que quelques protestations du côté de Ron se faisait entendre.

\- C'est certain, leur dernière chance pour se qualifier se joue pour le match du 6 janvier. Et ils jouent contre nous, les Harpies, ils n'ont aucune chance, riait Ginny avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

Drago les regardait et essayait de se raccrocher à la conversation, de la suivre. Mais son esprit était bien ailleurs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que le comportement d'Hermione avait changé, et il avait envie d'être proche d'elle. Tout le temps. Il avait déjà ressenti ce type d'envie envers elle, mais jamais aussi intensément. Il s'était toujours contrôlé, parce que selon lui elle ne serait jamais attirée par lui, un mangemort, cependant cette fois-ci il remarquait que le corps de la brune répondait. Ça le rendait fou et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose, ou penser à autre chose, qu'à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Malefoy ? Demanda alors Harry le ramenant sur terre.

Le concerné écarquilla un peu les yeux quand il se rendit compte que la question lui était posée. Il se redressa un peu et reprit contenance rapidement.

\- Les Canons n'ont aucune chance face aux Harpies, ça a toujours été comme ça, répondit-il. En plus les Harpies ont fait une saison presque parfaite.

Ginny exulta de joie et tira la langue à son frère qui marmonnait que de toute façon personne ne comprenait rien au Quidditch à part lui. Harry se leva de table et annonça qu'il allait chercher le plat principal. Pansy fit disparaitre les assiettes d'entrée en coup de baguette et l'aida à apporter les accompagnements. Harry fit alors léviter de la cuisine la dinde qu'il posa au centre de la table. Tous les regards étaient posés sur le plat et on entendait presque les ventres gargouiller.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et firent le service pour la dinde alors que Pansy et Théodore le faisaient pour les accompagnements. Ils se retrouvèrent les assiettes pleines rapidement. Les bougies qui flottaient dans l'air apportaient une douce lumière et ils regardaient tous. Finalement Pansy leva son verre de vin et ils firent tous de même.

\- Merci à tous d'être présents pour ce cinquième réveillon de noël, et je souhaite tout particulièrement la bienvenue à la nouvelle arrivante, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Daphnée qui lui rendit un sourire. Je pense pouvoir dire au nom d'Harry et moi que nous sommes toujours aussi heureux de voir cette famille quelque peu… atypique se réunir en ce jour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit et un joyeux noël, finit-elle en trinquant avec Harry qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Les tintements des verres se firent entendre ainsi que les joyeux noëls. Hermione se tourna vers sa droite après avoir trinqué avec Blaise à sa gauche et vit que Drago l'attendait déjà. Elle leva alors son verre vers lui et ils trinquèrent.

\- Joyeux noël, Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne but pas une gorgée dans son verre et ne respira plus. Drago semblait lui aussi presque étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis quand l'appelait-il Hermione ? Il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et but une gorgée et détourna son regard vers l'assiette. Hermione presque crut qu'elle avait imaginé ce moment. Elle détourna son regard et tomba sur les yeux verts malicieux de son meilleur ami qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin très serpentard. Elle rougit et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de se concentrer sur son assiette et de manger.

* * *

Ils avaient fait une pause après la dinde pour se rassembler dans le salon, proche du sapin pour certains, et se distribuer les cadeaux. Pansy et Ginny étaient au pied du sapin et faisaient passer les cadeaux à Théodore et Blaise qui les distribuaient à leur tour. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil et observait avec amusement leurs yeux déjà brillants d'innocence et d'excitation des quatre. C'était probablement ceux qui étaient le plus excités par les cadeaux, c'était pourquoi ils faisaient la distribution. Blaise prenait son rôle très à cœur et Daphnée l'observait avec sourire attendri.

La pile de cadeaux était bien entendue immense et cette distribution prit un certain moment. Chacun ouvrait ses cadeaux, il y avait des cris d'étonnement, de joie, des personnes qui se prenaient dans les bras. Hermione observait du coin de l'œil Drago. Il ouvrit son cadeau et n'eut aucune réaction. Il sembla observer l'objet sous toutes ses coutures et fronça les sourcils. Il était perplexe. Un fil était accroché à l'objet et il le tint dans ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ça, ou ce à quoi ça pouvait bien servir. Il relut la carte qui allait avec et haussa un sourcil. Bien entendu que c'était Hermione Granger qui lui offrait un objet moldu. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Hermione en tenant l'objet dans ses mains. Il se posta devant elle et attendit. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Granger, pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de me dire ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Demanda-t-il en faisant balancer l'objet au bout du fil qui en sortait.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire alors que Blaise et Pansy regardaient aussi l'objet avec beaucoup de perplexité. Hermione prit l'objet dans ses mains et se leva. Elle tendit le fil qui se divisait ensuite en deux à Drago.

\- Met ça dans tes oreilles, ordonna-t-elle.

Ses yeux écarquillèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que ça rentre dans mon cerveau et que ça me le lave ? Pour que je perde toute ma mémoire ? Toute mon intelligence ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à perdre, marmonna Blaise dans sa barbe.

Drago se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione qui lui tendit un peu plus le fil. Il l'observa quelques secondes et se dit qu'après tout, s'il mourait dans la minute, après avoir mis ces fils dans ses oreilles, tout le monde saurait que c'était à cause d'Hermione et elle finirait sa vie à Azkaban. Il prit les deux embouts et les mit dans ses oreilles en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi des gens mettraient-ils des choses dans leurs oreilles ? Il vit alors Hermione appuyer sur plusieurs boutons sur le petit engin et il commença à sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Et si ça lui envoyait un mauvais sort ? Et si c'était quelque chose de vraiment mauvais ? Il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Et pourtant.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures et sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui savait parfaitement ce que c'était, il entendit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas fort du tout. Il vit Hermione appuyer plusieurs fois sur un bouton avec un signe « + » et le bruit devint plus fort et plus clair. C'était une musique. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il soupira. C'était une de ses musiques préférées. Elle lui faisait toujours penser à sa mère. Il avait l'impression que la musique était directement jouée à l'intérieur de lui et il comprit bien vite qu'il était probablement le seul à l'entendre. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et Hermione parut soulagée.

Il resta de longues secondes sans bouger, au milieu du salon, sous le regard de ses amis, profitant d'une musique qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre, les yeux fermés et fredonnant doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux et enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles. Il regarda plusieurs secondes Hermione et ne sut quoi dire. Il aimait la musique. Comme beaucoup de monde finalement. Mais il était toujours très déçu de ne pas pouvoir transporter sa musique n'importe où et l'écouter n'importe quand. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et finalement la referma. Hermione lui tendit l'appareil et il le prit dans ses mains. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis releva ses yeux vers Hermione.

\- Merci, Granger.

\- J'espère que tu apprécies ce cadeau, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il est… parfait, dit-il alors en ne pouvant presque pas cacher son émotion.

Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je t'apprendrais à l'utiliser, rit-elle.

\- Tu le dois, je ne pourrais pas vivre une seule journée sans savoir comment utiliser cet objet, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Hermione se rassit sur son fauteuil et Drago s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Les discussions avaient repris autour d'eux après un long moment de silence, où chacun les observait. Hermione lui montrait comment utiliser le lecteur de musique alors que Drago écoutait avec intérêt. Il semblait concentré sur ce que disait Hermione, comme un enfant à qui on apprenait la magie. Il était fasciné par cet objet dans lequel on pouvait mettre beaucoup de musiques et qu'on pouvait utiliser pour les écouter où on voulait sans déranger personne. Hermione se réjouissait qu'il aime à ce point ce cadeau. Elle lui jetait des petits regards de temps à autre et ne pouvait cacher le sourire attendri qu'elle avait sur son visage quand elle le voyait si fasciné et si concentré.

A leurs côtés, chacun s'extasiait sur ses propres cadeaux. Théodore par exemple commençait déjà à lire le livre que lui avait offert Hermione sur l'astronomie, qui était, de plus, dédicacé. Il s'était découvert une passion pour l'astronomie à Poudlard et Hermione avait visé juste en lui offrant ce livre. Ou encore Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de brandir ses billets pour la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch que lui avait offert Drago. Quant à Pansy et Ginny, elles regardaient Hermione et Drago sur leur fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont ouvrir les yeux un jour ? Marmonna Ginny en regardant Pansy.

\- En 2007, affirmant Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ou peut-être que ce sera avant, proposa Ginny avec un sourire malicieux en haussant un sourcil.

Pansy regarda son amie partir et fronça les sourcils. Ginny alla chercher le champagne, l'ouvrit et servit chacun des invités. Tout le monde s'était levé et trinquait les uns avec les autres dans la pièce. Hermione et Drago trinquèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Elle oublia quelques secondes qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux car c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, pendant quelques instants. Elle but une gorgée de champagne alors qu'ils s'observaient toujours. Puis elle sentit tous les regards sur eux. Drago aussi. Ils se retournèrent se rendant compte que tout le monde bien sûr les fixait et qu'ils étaient peut-être plus proches que d'habitude, sans l'être _vraiment_ trop. Ginny avait son sourire malicieux sur le visage et Hermione fronça les sourcils, se disant que tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon. Finalement elle croisa le regard pétillant d'Harry qui lui fit signe de regarder au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione et Drago levèrent leurs têtes d'un même mouvement et virent une branche de gui qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. Ils baissèrent alors leurs visages et se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de finalement détourner leur regard. Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux et Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qui a fait apparaitre cette _chose_ ? Demanda finalement Drago en scrutant l'assistance.

\- De toute façon ces traditions sont stupides, marmonna Hermione en s'écartant de Drago.

\- Ne soyez pas idiots, ce n'est qu'un baiser, protesta Ginny.

Hermione ne regardait que ces chaussures, car elle ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Drago, ou même le regard des autres invités. Elle sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps à l'idée qu'il puisse _réellement_ l'embrasser. Peut-être que finalement elle en avait envie. Drago quant à lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, elle et ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'elle lui administrerait probablement une gifle bien pire que celle de troisième année s'il osait le faire.

\- C'est stupide de les mettre dans un embarra pareil ! S'emporta Pansy. Ginny enlève ces bêtises, et laisse-les.

Ginny bouda et Harry fusilla presque du regard Pansy. Finalement Hermione releva ses yeux et croisa le regard de Drago. C'était comme s'il la brûlait. La chaleur s'intensifia et elle eut envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres. C'était idiot, se disait-elle. Finalement Drago s'approcha d'elle et plus aucun bruit, plus aucune respiration ne se firent entendre autour d'eux. Il déposa alors simplement un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il était presque à la commissure de ses lèvres et il aurait simplement fallut qu'elle tourne un peu plus la tête pour que...

Il s'écarta et Hermione eut l'impression de sortir de l'eau et de récupérer sa respiration. C'était comme si elle avait été en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes. Drago s'écarta rapidement et partit de la pièce. Hermione se tourna et fusilla alors du regard Ginny. C'était de toute évidence une erreur d'avoir fait cela, la preuve, il avait pris la fuite.

Drago s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Depuis quand Hermione Granger lui faisait cet effet-là ?

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve à seulement deux jours du réveillon de noël (j'ai beaucoup trop hâte !) et avec un chapitre qui justement parle de ce fameux réveillon. Il est plus long donc j'espère que vous avez aimé !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il vous a fait passer un bon moment, dites moi tout dans les reviews !

On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il y aura probablement 4 ou 5 chapitres, mais rien n'est encore sûr !

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédant chapitre, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je vous souhaite, de fait, un peu en avance, un joyeux noël :)

Gros bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée, le chapitre arrive un jour en retard, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tâtonna de sa main fébrile sur sa table de chevet et finit par tomber sur son téléphone. 8h55, le 25 décembre 2006. Elle soupira et se rallongea. Les images de la veille traversèrent son esprit. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Le réveillon de noël s'était déroulé la veille, et tout ce qui s'y était passé était réel. Elle prit le coussin qu'il y avait à côté d'elle et se l'enfonça sur la tête pour étouffer son cri. Comment avait-elle pu se sentir _autant_ attirer par Drago Malefoy ? De plus, ça ne rimait à rien. Pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Elle s'extirpa à contre cœur de son lit alors que Pattenrond s'étirait sur le lit pour la suivre et espérait recevoir rapidement sa nourriture. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine et mit à chauffer son eau pour son thé. Pattenrond commençait à miauler pour lui rappeler qu'il existait et qu'il avait faim. Elle grogna et lui fit une grimace alors qu'il lui miaulait dessus. Elle mit des croquettes dans sa gamelle et se servit ensuite une tasse de thé. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son salon et des cadeaux qui y étaient en vrac. Elle devait manger pour le midi chez ses parents alors que pour une fois elle aurait préféré rester dans son lit et ne plus jamais le quitter.

Pourtant Hermione adorait noël. Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un de flemmard. Mais les évènements de la veille défilaient en boucle dans son esprit, et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle voulait s'enterrer, elle et sa honte, dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir.

* * *

Drago se réveilla alors que la lumière commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux épais. Il grogna et plongea sa tête dans les couettes, tentant de se rendormir. Sa conscience lui rappela que c'était le 25 décembre et qu'il devait donc aller au manoir pour manger avec sa mère. Il soupira et se dit qu'il était sûrement temps de sortir de son lit.

Il prit quelques affaires dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau coulait dans la douche et alors qu'il commençait à apercevoir une brume chaude en sortir il s'y engouffra. Il resta quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui le brûlait presque, sans bouger et le regard dans le vide. Car il se rappela. Comment oublier la veille ? Pourtant il aurait aimé l'oublier à jamais, et le garder juste dans un coin de son esprit et s'en souvenir quand il le voudrait bien. Mais c'était _en_ lui. C'était comme si Hermione s'était infiltrée dans sa chair, dans sa peau cette soirée-là. Il secoua sa tête et tenta de penser à autre chose même si ça paraissait vain.

* * *

Hermione sonna à la porte de la maison de ses parents pour annoncer son arrivée et entra directement dans la maison. Elle traversa le couloir et tourna à gauche pour aller dans le salon et déposer ses affaires, sa mère la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras. Son père arriva lui aussi et la salua tout aussi chaleureusement. Sa mère l'installa dans le salon alors que son père préparait des apéritifs. Hermione regardait dans le vague alors que sa mère lui parlait de son propre boulot au cabinet dentaire. Hermione prit dans ses mains le verra que lui tendait son père et buvait distraitement. Ses deux parents la fixaient.

\- Hermione, comment ça se passe au département de la justice magique ? Demanda son père.

\- Bien, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et posa son verre sur la table basse. Elle échangea un regard complice avec son mari qui était assis à ses côtés. Hermione quant à elle avait le regard plongé dans son verre et pensait à tout sauf à ses parents, ou à leur cabinet dentaire, ou même à noël. Ou plutôt si. Elle pensait à noël, mais plus particulièrement au réveillon de noël.

\- Hermione tout va bien ? Tu as l'air distraite, remarqua son père.

\- Oh oui, très bien. Le réveillon s'est terminé tard hier soir, je suis un peu fatiguée, se justifia la concernée.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit que le réveillon de noël qui soit la cause de ton état de distraction, répliqua sa mère avec un regard malicieux.

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa boisson et songea un moment qu'elle était réellement un livre ouvert pour sa mère. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en coin et décida de ne rien ajouter. Elle voyait les joues rosies de sa fille mais aussi son regard fuyant, et elle avait déjà sa réponse. Il y avait bien autre chose.

* * *

Drago arriva dans le vieux manoir des Malefoy grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Il épousseta sa veste bleue foncée et passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon du manoir. Sa mère l'attendait déjà et laissa échapper un grand sourire en le voyant. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans le salon, notamment les parents de Pansy et la mère de Blaise, ainsi que ces deux derniers. Drago laissa échapper un regard surpris alors qu'il se dirigeait pour saluer tout le monde. Alors que l'elfe de maison apportait les rafraichissements, Drago s'installait dans le canapé entre Blaise et Pansy. Les deux l'observaient du coin de l'œil avec un sourire entendu.

\- Le réveillon s'est bien déroulé hier soir, Pansy ? Demanda la mère de blaise en trempant les lèvres dans son verre.

\- Oh très bien, comme toujours, répondit Pansy avec un sourire. Tout le monde s'entend plutôt bien maintenant.

\- Certains s'entendent même _très_ bien, ajouta Blaise en glissant un coup d'œil à Drago qui s'enfonçait un peu dans le canapé.

\- Que sous-entend-il, Drago ? Demanda Narcissa alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

\- Rien du tout, il a dû boire un peu trop avant de venir, lâcha sèchement Drago alors qu'il envoyait un regard noir à son ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner.

Narcissa observa quelques instants les trois amis. Drago fixait un point précis avec un regard mi-déterminé, mi-énervé, alors que Pansy et Blaise échangeaient des regards complices tout en laissant échapper des petits rires. Ils passèrent rapidement à table et les elfes de maison apportèrent la nourriture alors que Pansy se demandait comment elle pouvait manger tout ceci, après le repas qu'ils avaient eu la veille.

\- Alors quels sont tes projets pour cette année, Pansy ? S'intéressa la mère de Blaise.

\- Eh bien, je vais rester dans le cabinet d'avocats dans lequel je suis. J'ai racheté les parts cette année de mon associé qui prenait une retraite bien méritée, maintenant que je suis moi-même une des associés, ce n'est plus le moment de le quitter, expliqua Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'elle parlait de projets plus… personnels, chérie, intervint sa propre mère avec un sourire amusé.

Pansy haussa les sourcils et prit une gorgée d'eau.

\- Oh, s'étonna-t-elle. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé avec Harry. Il a été promu cette année en tant que directeur des aurors, tandis que moi je viens juste de devenir associé. Nous n'avions pas parlé d'autres projets avant d'en arriver à ces postes-là, disons.

\- Tu penses trop à ta carrière, Pansy, répliqua doucement Mrs Zabini. Ce n'est pas tout dans la vie.

Pansy la fixa quelques secondes alors qu'elle mâchait doucement son morceau de viande. Elle reposa doucement sa fourchette dans l'assiette. Drago posa une main sur sa jambe, comme pour la calmer. Il la connaissait, il savait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était _trop_ carriériste. Du point de vue de Pansy, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était seulement ambitieuse.

\- Nous sommes d'accord avec Harry pour prendre notre temps. Nous voulions réussir dans nos boulots et avoir des postes intéressants avant d'envisager de fonder une famille ou même de se fiancer. Il y a des choses qui sont de mon point de vue une priorité quand on est encore jeune. Je veux réussir dans ma vie professionnelle. Maintenant que nous avons des postes intéressants et un train de vie plus que correct, peut-être que nous nous concentrerons sur de nouveaux projets, mais rien n'est encore décidé, répondit calmement mais froidement Pansy.

Narcissa soupira quelque peu alors que la tension était palpable autour de la table. C'était connu que Pansy et Mrs Zabini n'avaient pas réellement les mêmes points de vue sur tout ce qui touchait à la carrière des femmes et surtout à la place de la femme dans la société.

\- Et toi, Blaise, comment cela se passe avec Daphnée ? Demanda Narcissa pour changer de sujet.

\- Très bien, souffla Blaise. Elle a emménagé chez moi il y avait quelques semaines. On s'adapte chacun à la vie à deux, mais on est très heureux ensembles.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous vous installer et réussir dans vos vies, dit alors la mère de Pansy qui observait d'un œil attendri Blaise.

\- Presque tous, piqua Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Drago.

Quelques rires se firent entendre autour de la table alors que Drago soutenait le regard de sa mère d'un air arrogant.

\- Drago est un perfectionniste, il prend le temps de choisir, intervint le père de Pansy.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'on a pris les premiers venus avec Blaise, aussi ! Rétorqua Pansy.

Le père de Pansy leva les yeux au ciel alors que Pansy riait en regardant son air exaspéré. Ils finirent finalement le repas parlant de choses et d'autres, alors que Drago gardait le silence. Les images de la veille tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Il repensait à Hermione. Il revoyait son sourire, il entendait son souffle, il voyait ses joues rosies. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui car la seule chose qu'il voulait réellement était être chez lui et travailler, pour tenter de l'oublier.

Il se retrouva avec Blaise et Pansy dans le petit salon et il sentait leurs regards insistants. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps éviter la conversation, qu'elle viendrait forcément sur le tapis. Les deux étaient de réelles fouines. Ils fourraient leur nez dans toutes les histoires de Drago et au final, il les aimait malgré ça.

\- Drago… Soupira Pansy. Tu comptes vraiment fermer les yeux sur la situation une année encore ?

Drago leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Parkinson, lâcha-t-il.

Blaise soupira bruyamment et se leva brusquement.

\- Ça fait des années qu'on vous voit vous tourner autour, Granger et toi, tu dois cesser de tout nier en bloc, ainsi ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, vous deux. Je ne me mêle pas de vos vies, j'appréciera que vous en fassiez de même, claqua-t-il.

Pansy pinça les lèvres et s'approcha un peu plus du bord dans son fauteuil. Elle posa une main sur le genou de Drago alors qu'il tournait son regard vers elle.

\- On veut simplement que tu sois heureux, Drago, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et de toute évidence, t'es incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour la séduire, la Granger, nargua Blaise.

\- Si je le voulais, je pourrais, rétorqua-t-il, piqué dans sa fierté.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'attitude de ses deux amis.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas envie, non plus, ajouta alors Drago qui avait perdu de sa splendeur. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être avec moi.

Pansy le regarda avec un petit air triste. Drago avait confiance en lui, il était quelqu'un qui savait se maîtriser et qui savait ce qu'il valait. Mais la guerre l'avait quelque peu abîmé, surtout à cause de son procès et du procès de son père qui l'avait aussi beaucoup touché. Certains le voyaient encore comme un mangemort, même si le fait qu'il fréquente les gagnants de la guerre avait redoré son image. Il avait dû travailler dur pour arriver à son poste et même pour intégrer le Ministère ne pouvant pas compter sur son nom de famille, même au contraire.

Drago savait ce qu'il méritait. Drago savait ce qu'il valait. Pansy savait cela. Elle savait qu'il n'avait de problème de confiance en soi et que ce n'était peut-être pas ça qui le bloquait finalement avec Hermione. La réelle raison était bien plus triste aux yeux de la brune. Il pensait qu'Hermione méritait bien mieux que lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'oserait jamais tenter quoique ce soit avec elle, car elle était, à ses yeux, beaucoup mieux que lui et elle méritait mieux. Pansy aurait voulu lui crier qu'Hermione, au fond, n'attendait que cela, qu'il fasse un pas vers elle. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle méritait mieux que lui. Elle n'attendait que lui et Pansy l'avait bien vu dans son regard et dans son comportement lors du réveillon de noël. Cela faisait même bien longtemps qu'elle avait décelé tout ceci.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors le chapitre est en retard car je me suis chopée une bonne grippe qui m'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit et je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire clairement. Je m'en excuse et j'espère que le prochain sera prêt pour vendredi, sachant que je vagabonde beaucoup entre les maisons de ma famille, et de mes amis, donc c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire parfois ahah. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées encore pour cette petite fiction donc la suite arrivera ne vous inquiétez pas !

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre il est court, je sais, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis ! C'était pour faire la coupure avec le post-noel du dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, il est un peu plus centré sur Drago !

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Hermione avait, depuis toujours, évité ses problèmes de la même manière. Quand elle avait 8 ans et que l'amoureux qu'elle avait, Tim, l'avait quitté pour une de ses copines après deux semaines d'amour –selon la Hermione de 8 ans- elle s'était plongée dans une nouvelle série de livres. Quand, à Poudlard, elle se disputait plutôt sérieusement avec Ron, elle se plongeait dans ses études, notamment pendant leur sixième année durant laquelle elle était rongée par la jalousie. Alors cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes, elle se rendait au ministère de la justice magique pour travailler, se plonger dans le travail jusqu'à oublier tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa vie personnelle.

Hermione était heureuse en ce matin du 27 décembre d'aller travailler. Elle avait le cœur léger et quand elle franchit les grandes grilles du Ministère elle se sentit chez elle. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait personne dans les bureaux entre les deux fêtes de fin d'année, elle serait seule et tranquille. Elle entra dans un des ascenseurs dorés et soupira de bonheur. Dans trois étages elle serait presque à son bureau et elle se sortirait _enfin_ Drago Malefoy de la tête.

\- Granger ? Entendit-elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux et grinça des dents. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? N'avait-elle pas aidé les elfes de maison à Poudlard ? N'avait-elle pas combattu les forces du mal pendant son adolescence ? N'avait-elle pas aidé la société sorcière à se reconstruire après la guerre ? Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi, avait-elle un aussi mauvais karma ? Elle se tourna alors que les grilles de l'ascenseur se fermaient devant ses yeux. Plus aucune porte de sortie.

Il était juste là. Face à elle. Grand. Avec un sourire narquois. Un costume qui lui allait à merveille. Et un sourcil haussé. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. L'ascenseur devait même pas faire trois mètres carrés et ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Seuls. Dans ce tout petit espace. Elle avait l'impression que l'air commençait à s'échapper de ses poumons.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je travaille ici. Au ministère, rit-elle.

\- Je sais bien, claqua-t-il. Mais aujourd'hui ? Pendant les vacances ?

\- La justice magique ne prend pas de vacances, Malefoy, et toi ?

\- Le département de la coopération magique internationale et des sports ne prend pas de vacances non plus, répondit-il en s'adossant un peu contre le mur derrière lui.

Hermione le regarda surprise pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je crois qu'en fait, si, ce département-là en prend, Malefoy, ricana-t-elle.

Drago resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ni rien dire, même sans penser. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le département était en effet en vacances. Les bureaux n'étaient pas fermés, certes, mais personne ne venait travailler pendant une semaine entre les deux fêtes de fin d'année. Pourquoi fallait-il que Hermione Granger soit une telle Miss-Je-sais-tout ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Blaise a besoin de mon aide, lança-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas reporter à la Gazette, Blaise ? S'étonna Hermione qui, finalement, aimait beaucoup la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis. Il ne me semble pas que ce soit dans cet immeuble, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Drago d'une voix traînante. Mais je dois chercher des documents dans mon bureau.

Le sourire amusé ne quittait pas le visage d'Hermione. L'ascenseur sonna et s'arrêta à l'étage du département de Drago. Il s'avança et frôla Hermione qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle.

\- J'imagine que l'on se voit ce soir, souffla-t-il.

\- En quel honneur, Malefoy ?

\- La traditionnelle fête de noël du Ministère, Granger. Je pensais que tu travaillais _ici_ , ricana-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Drago quitta l'ascenseur avec un sourire en coin retrouvé et un petit rire qui flottait dans l'air. Les grilles se fermèrent devant Hermione et l'ascenseur redémarra. Elle recula et s'adossa contre le mur du fond. Elle souffla alors que l'air semblait revenir dans ses poumons. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et commença à rire, seule, comme une folle désespérée. La fête de noël du Ministère. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Comment cette journée qui avait pourtant démarré si bien pouvait-elle tournée encore plus mal ?

* * *

Hermione courrait dans les rues de Londres, essayant de maintenir son sac à main sous le bras. Elle arriva devant l'entrée d'un immeuble et chercha la bonne sonnette sur laquelle elle devait appuyer. Elle sonna et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'engouffra alors dans l'immeuble et monta en courant les quelques étages jusqu'à parvenir à la bonne porte. Ginny l'y attendait déjà dans l'encadrement et elle l'accueillit dans son appartement. Hermione salua Pansy qui était déjà arrivée.

Hermione était restée exactement une demie journée à son bureau. Elle n'avait presque pas pu travailler, puisqu'elle ne pensait encore et toujours qu'à une chose : Drago Malefoy. C'était ajouté à lui, le noël du Ministère. Elle soupirait toutes les minutes se rappelant qu'il y avait cette soirée, et qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les soirées du ministère. Son absence serait remarquée et elle ne pouvait donc pas ne pas s'y rendre. Mais elle soupirait d'autant plus quand elle se souvenait que cette soirée, qu'elle détestait déjà, s'accompagnait de la présence de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione s'affala dans le canapé, essoufflée, alors que Pansy la regardait d'un air amusé et que Ginny lui passait la main dans le dos. Hermione leurs avait bien entendu envoyé une lettre dès qu'elle avait atteint son bureau le matin même.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, Hermione, la consolait Ginny. Ce n'est qu'une soirée du Ministère, tu as l'habitude maintenant.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas _que_ ça, soupirait Hermione.

\- Il y aura Drago, ajouta Pansy malicieusement.

Ginny leva son regard étonné vers Pansy. Bien entendu, Hermione n'avait pas précisé dans ses lettres à ses deux amies que son tourment était aussi dû à Drago et à sa présence à la soirée.

\- Mais il y est chaque année, et à chaque soirée du ministère, ce n'est pas nouveau, soupira Ginny. Harry y sera aussi avec Pansy ! Tu ne seras pas toute seule, Hermione.

\- Oui mais cette année c'est différent, Ginny, répondit Pansy avec scrutant le visage d'Hermione qui rosissait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Pansy, souffla Hermione. Rien n'est différent.

Pansy croisa ses jambes alors que son regard ne quittait pas Hermione. Cette dernière s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle leurs dise. Ses amies pourraient l'aider ou la raisonner lui rappeler que c'était idiot d'être intéressée par Drago Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, que ça ne mènerait à rien.

\- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiotes, Hermione, souffla Pansy. C'est vexant.

\- On était là au réveillon, ajouta Ginny doucement.

\- Et une chambre pour vous enfermer tous les deux n'aurait pas été de trop, rit Pansy.

Hermione se prit le visage entre ses mains et ses cheveux tombèrent devant elle. Pansy laissa échapper un rire alors que Ginny lui faisait signe de se taire devant l'embarras d'Hermione. Hermione releva son visage rouge et remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Je suis idiote n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle à l'attention de ses amies. Il ne voudra jamais de moi, de toute manière, et si ça se trouve c'est moi qui me suis imaginée des choses…

\- Ah non ! Tu ne t'es rien imaginée, Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour, il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! Soupira Pansy. Puis, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il ne voudrait pas de toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Ginny piquée par la curiosité.

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie, je ne dirais rien, conclut Pansy.

\- Ça ne marcherait de toute manière jamais, souffla Hermione. On est trop… trop…

\- Différents ? Compléta Pansy. Parce qu'Harry et moi sommes exactement les mêmes, avec le même environnement familial, le même passé, le même parcours scolaire, les mêmes rôles pendant la guerre ? Ça n'allait pas de soi entre Harry et moi, et pourtant regarde nous aujourd'hui… Hermione, s'il te plait, ne te cache pas derrière des excuses, tu pourrais peut-être passer à côté de quelque chose de bien.

Hermione l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne trouvait pas quoique ce soit à redire.

\- Et si les gens ne l'acceptent pas ? Et si ça ne marche pas ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Les personnes qui t'aiment vraiment finissent toujours par l'accepter. Et puis tes amis les plus proches côtoient déjà Drago, argumenta Pansy.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera forcément catastrophique. Regarde Harry et moi, on a retenté après la guerre, ça n'a pas fonctionné et on s'entend toujours bien, fit remarquer Ginny.

Hermione baissa ses yeux vers ses genoux. Elle avait toujours une peur incontrôlable en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'elle était attirée par Drago, et peut-être même plus que ça. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'histoires amoureuses et aucune d'elles n'avait réellement fonctionné. Pansy se leva et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne pour la lever. Elles étaient face à face.

\- Maintenant tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre un bain, te préparer, et ce soir tu vas à cette fête de noël à la noix. On se retrouve là-bas, et il y aura Drago aussi, et tout va bien se passer, expliqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et transplana jusque chez elle. Elle laissa tomber son sac et son manteau sur son fauteuil et soupira bruyamment. Il était 16h et la fête commençait à 18h. Elle suivit les conseils de Pansy et se fit couler un bain. Elle alluma quelques bougies qui sentaient le coton et mit de la musique qu'elle appréciait. Elle s'allongea dans la baignoire et frissonna au contact de l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et se relaxa durant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

17h55. Hermione regardait du coin de l'œil l'horloge dans son salon. Elle était prête, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais elle tournait en rond dans son salon se demandant si elle devait _vraiment_ y aller. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait prétexter une grippe, ou une jambe cassée. Elle soupira et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas très courageux de sa part de penser cela. Elle réajusta sa robe noire, puis sa coiffure. Elle regarda à nouveau son horloge : 18h. Elle aurait quelques minutes de retard.

Elle transplana jusque dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère. Elle en sortit et entra par les grandes grilles dorées du Ministère. Elle dut montrer son invitation à un des aurors qui faisaient la sécurité et entra finalement. La soirée se déroulerait comme tous les ans dans l'atrium qui avait été probablement décoré pour l'occasion. Elle marcha sur quelques mètres et vit au loin l'atrium ainsi que les invités.

Elle observa le grand sapin qui était dans l'atrium, ainsi que les guirlandes et les boules de noël. Des bougies volaient dans le ciel et un faux ciel magique avait été installé comme à Poudlard. Elle avançait toujours et priait pour trouver rapidement Harry et Pansy. En s'approchant plus, elle vit au loin une tête blonde et son cœur rata un battement. Elle soupira quand elle réalisa que ce n'était absolument pas Drago Malefoy.

Finalement, elle finit par trouver Harry et Pansy qui l'accueillirent les bras ouverts. C'était comme si elle était enfin à l'aise. Un serveur passa et lui proposa une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta. Pansy la regardait avec un sourire en coin alors qu'Harry l'observait d'un air étrange.

\- Hermione tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui, oui, je me sens un peu … fébrile. Je ne resterai pas longtemps je pense, expliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Hermione vit au loin sa cheffe de service et elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller la saluer. Elle discuta quelques instants avec elle, parlant notamment des dernières affaires en cours. Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau quand elle parlait travail avec ses collègues. Au moins, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Certains de ses collègues les rejoignirent, et la discussion, qui ne devait durer que quelques minutes, dura bien plus longtemps. Elle appréciait ses collègues, ou du moins presque tous. Il y avait toujours des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait moins bien, mais personne qu'elle ne détestait réellement.

Elle repéra non loin de son groupe une tête blonde, de dos, et cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était _lui_. Elle s'échappa et se faufila entre les invités jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face aux miroirs et aux éviers. Elle semblait être seule et elle tenta de faire des exercices de respiration pour ne plus suffoquer. Elle chercha dans son petit sac sa poudre pour effacer les zones de brillance. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle se dit qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas vu, et c'était la seule chose qui la rassurait.

Mais il l'avait vu. Drago l'avait vu dès qu'elle était arrivée et il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû lui dire bonsoir, la voir, lui parler, faire quelque chose. Mais ses pieds étaient cloués sur place et il était incapable de s'approcher d'elle, malgré les encouragements de Pansy. Pourtant ce n'était pas _si_ compliqué d'aller voir quelqu'un et de lui dire bonsoir. Mais ce quelqu'un était Hermione Granger, et ce facteur-là compliquait déjà bien les choses. Il se sentait faible face à elle, et il se dit alors qu'il devait abandonner.

Hermione ressortit des toilettes et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parte de cette fête du Ministère, cela avait bien assez duré. Elle se faufila une nouvelle fois entre les gens, essayant d'éviter ceux qu'elle connaissait et tout particulièrement Drago. Elle arriva rapidement à la sécurité qui se situait juste avant les grandes grilles dorées. Elle franchit les grilles et se retrouva devant l'espace de transplanage qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et soupira. Elle était définitivement stupide et n'avait aucun courage. Le choixpeau magique avait bien eu tort de l'envoyer à Gryffondor seize année plus tôt.

Elle poussa la porte qui menait à l'espace de transplange et se dit qu'au moins elle avait réussi à éviter Drago de manière exemplaire. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et leva les yeux au ciel. Le karma n'était définitivement pas avec elle. Se tenait au milieu de la pièce Drago Malefoy qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, Granger, répondit-il.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce en se mordant les lèvres face à son cauchemar en chair et en os. Il se demandait quant à lui si elle le prendrait mal s'il s'en allait en courant. Elle le prendrait sûrement mal en effet. Et de toute manière ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir et le faire sortir de cet endroit. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner lui non plus car il ne trouvait plus l'énergie de transplaner. Il était statique face à elle. Tout son corps était attiré par elle, par ses lèvres, par son parfum qui embaumait la pièce et sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement tant elle avait le souffle erratique. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour oublier _qui_ il avait face à lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu ce soir, mentit-elle alors effrontément.

\- Moi non plus, mentit-il à son tour en s'approchant inconsciemment quelque peu.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce et une quelconque personne qui serait entrée dans la pièce serait sortie aussitôt. Drago serrait les poings dans ses poches comme pour se retenir de s'approcher et de la toucher.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Toi aussi à ce que je vois, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Drago la fixa un peu plus intensément se demandant s'il était peut-être temps de faire quelque chose, de tenter quelque chose, quitte à se louper.

\- Je… Je te raccompagne ? Proposa-t-il.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'ils ne rentraient pas à pied, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour proposer cela et qu'il passerait probablement pour le pire des pervers alors que ce n'était pas son souhait. Elle prendrait sûrement peur. Et en effet, elle fut surprise et son cœur s'accéléra. Et si elle disait oui, que se passerait il ? Il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent et il sut qu'il avait été maladroit.

\- Je veux dire, en tout bien tout honneur, rajouta-t-il alors.

Il aurait voulu se frapper la tête avec sa main et se couper la langue pour avoir rajouter cela. Hermione avait les joues rosies et ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. Son cerveau était sur pause. Son cœur s'emballait.

\- Je pense que je connais le chemin jusque chez moi, souffla-t-elle alors.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et regarda ensuite ses pieds. Il avait envie de se frapper et de s'enterrer quelque part en Écosse.

\- Oui, je suis bête, répondit-il en riant. Bonne soirée alors.

Il transplana et disparut sous le regard étonné d'Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu cela ? Était-elle idiote et un cas désespéré à ce point ? Elle ne savait même pas ne pas prendre peur et répondre ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Elle devait toujours se protéger, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison avec lui. Il n'y avait plus de raison. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre peur et de répondre ce qui pouvait la protéger le mieux.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Miracle j'ai réussi à respecter les temps, et on se retrouve en ce vendredi ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et je vous souhiate la bonne année !

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il est plus long que celui d'avant, déjà, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas

Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour suivre cette histoire,  
Je vous dis à vendredi prochain :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Drago se trouvait dans un bar. Seul. C'était probablement pitoyable, mais Drago s'était fait à l'idée que cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était pitoyable. Aller dans un bar, seul, pour se soûler, pour oublier une femme, la veille du réveillon du Nouvel An était, en effet, pitoyable. Pourtant Drago tenait à sa réputation, à l'image qu'il renvoyait, mais en ce moment même il s'en contrefichait. Il était au bar même et il avait demandé au barman, qu'il connaissait de Poudlard, de lui laisser la bouteille de whisky. Le barman, un ancien serpentard d'un an de plus que Drago, n'avait pas demandé la raison et n'avait pas protesté. Il lui avait juste laissé sa bouteille et l'avait regardé quelques instants avec de la peine dans le regard. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Drago lève les yeux et lui lance un regard noir et méprisant. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens. La situation était déjà bien assez pathétique.

Il avait vidé la bouteille. Plutôt rapidement si on demandait à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Pour lui c'était normal. Non pas qu'il buvait beaucoup d'ordinaire, mais il n'avait personne à qui parler pendant cette soirée, alors il n'avait qu'à boire et à grignoter des cacahuètes, parfois, entre deux verres. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier le nom d'Hermione Granger. Il se disait qu'avec l'alcool il penserait peut-être à autre chose, des choses inutiles, des choses futiles. Mais non. Après avoir fini la bouteille de whisky, il n'avait toujours qu'elle en tête.

Il quitta le bar sorcier en titubant. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il dorme. C'était ça qui lui fallait aurait dit sa conscience. Son cœur, lui, disait tout autre chose. Il lui disait que ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'Hermione Granger. Mais elle l'avait repoussé. Elle ne voulait donc pas de lui. C'était évident. Et de toute façon elle méritait bien mieux que lui ancien mangemort à la morale douteuse et ivrogne en plus.

Le problème avec les personnes ivres était qu'elles ne suivaient que très rarement ce que leurs dictait leur cerveau. Drago ne faisait pas exception. En général il était une personne qui se contrôlait, surtout quand il était question de ses émotions. Mais ce soir-là, du 30 décembre, enfin plutôt le petit matin du 31 décembre, il ignora parfaitement sa conscience et sa raison. Il prit alors une rue qui n'allait absolument pas le mener jusqu'à chez lui et son lit. Il marcha plusieurs minutes jusqu'à finalement arriver face à un immeuble. Il regarda les noms qu'il y avait à côté des sonnettes et plissa les yeux pour pouvoir les lire.

« Granger ». Il ricana et appuya dessus. Il attendit. Rien. Il rappuya dessus, déterminé à entrer dans cet immeuble et à dire à cette Hermione Granger ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Toujours rien. Il appuya alors plusieurs fois sur toutes les sonnettes qu'il y avait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Finalement il entendit un déclic qui annonçait que la porte était déverrouillée. Il entra et monta les escaliers. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quel était l'appartement d'Hermione et s'arrêta au premier étage. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fronça les sourcils. La solution était plus que simple, il suffisait de frapper à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur elle.

Il frappa alors à la première porte. Il attendit. Il frappa à nouveau.

\- Granger ! Ouvre cette porte ! Cria-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge avec des cernes violettes lui ouvrit. Elle le fusilla du regard et cette manière-là de le toiser lui rappela le Professeur McGonagall. Il ricana en se souvenant d'elle mais reprit son sérieux bien vite.

\- Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareil sombre crétin ? L'attaqua-t-elle.

\- Je cherche Granger. Hermione Granger, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et en plus il est ivre, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago lui fit une grimace et elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Elle était, tout de même, déterminée à se recoucher au plus vite et à oublier cet importun.

\- Troisième étage, appartement 31. Partez maintenant !

Drago lui fit un sourire et partit vers les escaliers. Il monta jusqu'au second étage, puis jusqu'au troisième. Il regarda tour à tour chaque appartement jusqu'à tomber sur le 31. Il s'avança et se prépara à frapper, mais il hésita au dernier moment. Et si elle n'était pas là ? Ou pire, et si elle _était_ là ? Pendant quelques secondes sa raison prit le dessus et lui cria de prendre les jambes à son cou pour ne pas paraitre plus ridicule. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête et frappa.

\- Granger ! Ouvre cette satané porte !

De l'autre côté, Hermione se levait de son lit, ayant entendu quelques minutes auparavant du bruit dans son immeuble. Quand elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, elle fut surprise. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille chez elle ? Puis elle entendit la voix étrangement très rauque de Drago. Elle se figea derrière sa porte d'entrée. Devait elle ouvrir ? Elle pouvait faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas obligée d'ouvrir et le laisser entrer chez elle après tout. Drago frappa à nouveau violemment et Hermione crut que la porte allait céder. Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir.

Alors que Drago commençait à se dire qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'il fallait qu'il parte, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva face à elle. Il était plongé dans l'immobilité, il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Elle était juste là, en pyjama, à moitié endormie et l'air surpris. Elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas réprimer le sourire en coin qui s'étirait sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés et la chemise mal mise. Il puait le whisky. Il passa une main sur son visage et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il se souvint finalement de la raison de sa venue.

\- T'es vraiment pas sympa, Granger ! Dit-il alors en pointant un doigt vers elle.

\- Tu es venu à cette heure tardive, juste pour me dire ça, Malefoy ? S'étonna-t-elle alors qu'un réel sourire amusé s'était installé sur son visage.

Drago était interloqué par sa réponse. Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

\- Non. Je voulais aussi te dire que tu étais injuste, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu m'as envoyé balader, sans même me donner une seule chance ! Répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils.

\- Tu parles de la soirée au Ministère ?

\- Bien entendu ! Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par une porte d'un de ses voisins qui s'ouvrait. Un homme quelque peu en colère, et ceci n'est qu'un euphémisme, passa la tête par l'encadrement et les fusilla du regard.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas régler vos comptes à l'intérieur, qu'on puisse enfin dormir tranquillement ! Rugit-il.

Hermione s'excusa et ordonna à Drago d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et observa l'appartement dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Il était accueillant, de petites lumières étaient allumées dans certains coins de la pièce principale. Tout était rangé et propre. Il n'était pas réellement étonné. Hermione lui fit signe d'aller sur le canapé et il s'installa. Il l'entendit faire du bruit dans la cuisine et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses chaudes dans les mains. Elle lui en tendit une qu'il prit. Il se demanda une seconde ce qu'il fichait ici.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Hermione l'observa quelques instants, assise dans son fauteuil. Elle soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas rejeté, avoua-t-elle alors que son cœur battait rapidement de peur.

Drago leva son regard vers elle, ayant presque oublié de quoi ils parlaient avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par le voisin. Elle replaça une mèche derrière sa propre oreille et croisa les jambes.

\- J'ai eu peur, continua-t-elle. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi répondre, j'ai été prise de court, et du coup j'ai dit non. Prétextant que je savais comment rentrer chez moi. Enfin je le sais…

\- Bien sûr que tu sais comment rentrer chez toi, je ne suis pas idiot, rétorqua-t-il. C'était un prétexte.

\- J'ai eu peur. Pardonne-moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'ai répondu la première chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit pour éviter ce qui aurait pu se passer.

\- Non mais, je sais bien que tu mérites bien mieux et que tu n'en as pas envie… commença Drago d'un air résigné.

\- Que je mérite beaucoup mieux ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu te trompes.

Drago ne répondit pas, l'observant simplement. L'environnement était trouble autour d'elle et son cerveau ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement mais elle était là devant lui, parfaitement claire, lumineuse. Et elle venait de dire qu'elle ne méritait peut-être pas mieux que lui. Son cerveau et son cœur étaient pour une fois d'accord et les deux lui criaient de se lever et de l'embrasser de suite. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement.

Hermione le vit se lever en courant et partir vers le fond de l'appartement, ouvrant chacune des portes. La première était un placard, la seconde était la chambre d'Hermione et finalement la troisième était la salle de bain. Il s'engouffra et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se mit à genoux face aux toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'il put. Hermione entendit les bruits qu'il faisait et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Comment cela pouvait-il être pire, sincèrement ? Se dit-elle alors. Un rire s'échappa tout de même de sa bouche et elle se dit que les choses ne pouvaient définitivement pas se passer normalement avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier se releva et tira la chasse. Comment cela pouvait-il être pire ? Soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il se rinça la bouche et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle avait entendu. C'était sûr. La honte s'empara de lui et il hésita à sortir. Peut-être qu'il pouvait sauter par la fenêtre. Puis il se rappela qu'elle habitait au troisième étage. Il considéra le fait de se laisser mourir dans cette salle de bain. Hermione frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Il grogna.

\- Tout va bien Malefoy? Demanda-t-elle.

\- À merveille, marmonna-t-il.

Il sortit finalement de la salle de bain et il vit le sourire amusé qu'elle essayait de cacher sur son visage. Au moins elle ne partait pas en courant.

\- Tu peux dormir sur mon canapé, ce serait sûrement plus sage.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers le salon/cuisine. Elle avait rajouté des oreillers sur son canapé et une grosse couette qui avait l'air moelleuse. Le sommeil l'appelait déjà. Il n'hésita pas bien longtemps et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Les choses continuaient à tourner autour de lui, mais ça allait déjà un peu mieux.

\- Merci Granger, dit-t-il alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago, souffla-t-elle.

\- 'Nuit, répondit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

* * *

Le soleil s'infiltra à travers les rideaux épais du salon d'Hermione. Drago se réveillait peu à peu. Il sentit une odeur de café, puis une odeur de nourriture. Pourtant il n'avait personne pour lui faire la cuisine chez lui. Il n'avait pas d'elfes de maison, rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce salon et, surtout, pourquoi dormait-il sur un canapé ? Une migraine pointa le bout de son nez et l'odeur de whisky qu'il dégageait se mélangea aux autres odeurs de la pièce. Mais où était-il ? Normalement quand il était soûl, s'il ne dormait pas chez lui c'était soit chez Blaise soit chez Théodore, ou alors beaucoup plus rarement chez une femme. Mais c'était dans son lit, bien évidemment.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et se décida à se lever. Face à lui il y avait une cheminée et deux grosses bibliothèques qui l'encadraient remplies de livres. Il rit intérieurement en se disant qu'Hermione Granger serait sûrement verte de jalousie en voyant ces bibliothèques. Il grogna c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était dans cet état. A cause d'elle qu'il s'était soûler avec du whisky.

Il se tourna et crut faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Hermione Granger attablée à un îlot central en train de déguster un café tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Nom de Merlin il avait atterri chez Hermione Granger ! Et il avait dormi sur le canapé, donc rien de très romantique c'était passé entre eux. Il se massa les tempes. Lui qui avait pris la décision de se la sortir de la tête voilà qu'il dormait chez elle alors qu'il était ivre la vielle. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent de l'îlot et elle l'entendit. Elle leva un regard malicieux vers lui.

\- 'Jour, marmonna-t-il.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en riant quelque peu.

\- Parfaitement bien, Granger…

\- Contrairement à hier soir, compléta-t-elle en lui servant une tasse de café.

Un flash lui rappela qu'en effet, il avait rendu ses tripes la veille dans la salle de bain d'Hermione. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez honteux comme cela. Il but une gorgée de café et soupira. La journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Il prit une pomme qu'il y avait dans un saladier sur l'îlot. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil d'un air amusé.

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop importuné, dit-il alors.

\- Non c'était plutôt… Enrichissant.

\- Enrichissant ? S'étonna-t-il.

Il prit une autre gorgée de café. Enrichissant. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda-t-il terrorisé.

Elle perçut la peur dans ses yeux et se demanda un moment si elle devait lui dire de quoi ils avaient parlé. De toute évidence il n'avait aucun souvenir. Puis elle se dit que finalement il était ivre la veille et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pensé un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Rien d'important, le rassura-t-elle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu… Dans ces circonstances-là disons.

\- Et je suis sûre que ça te manquait, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il observa la cuisine et Hermione. Il savait bien que même sans maquillage, il la trouvait ravissante. Mais il ne savait pas que même en pyjama il restait attiré par elle. Il soupira intérieurement. Il était un cas désespéré. Il regarda l'horloge qu'il y avait dans la cuisine et se dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Le soir même, c'était le réveillon du Nouvel An et il devait le fêter avec ses amis. En effet, la tradition voulait que les deux bandes d'amis se mélangeaient pour le réveillon de Noël mais pas pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Il avait bien besoin de temps juste avec ses amis et personne d'autre et surtout pas Hermione Granger.

Il finit par prendre la décision de partir, ou plutôt de se sauver de cet appartement. Hermione l'avait raccompagné à la porte et elle s'était retrouvé seule. Seule avec ses pensées, face à cette porte close. Drago était resté de l'autre côté de la porte, lui faisant face, quelques secondes alors qu'elle venait d'être fermée. Seul. Seul avec ses pensées et sa honte. Pourtant Hermione avait eu un drôle de comportement avec lui ce matin-là.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ce cinquième chapitre ! Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que cinq chapitre dans cette fiction, mais finalement il y en aura 6. J'ai préféré coupé en deux ce qui aurait dû être le dernier chapitre pour vous faire languir et aussi parce que ça aurait été trop long. Comme ça au moins je suis sûre de vous le poster à temps haha. Parce que comme je pars ce weekend sans mon ordinateur, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être en retard. Donc celui de vendredi prochain sera le dernier, malheureusement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne pensais pas au début de la fiction écrire un chapitre tel que celui-ci, puis finalement, vous voyez haha. Enfin, bon, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et merci de continuer à me suivre sur cette fiction !

Gros bisous à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

_Comment ça ? Moi ? En retard de plusieurs semaines ? Si peu..._

 _Je m'excuse platement. J'ai eu un emploi du temps de folie ces dernières semaines et pendant mes moments de repos je n'avais sincèrement aucune envie d'écrire. De plus j'ai dû changer au moins 3 de versions pour ce dernier chapitre. Breeef, ça n'a pas été de tout repos mais voici ce chapitre qui vient clôturer cette mini-fiction et comme on dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Et pour compenser il est deux fois plus long que celui d'avant, donc je m'en sors pas mal je pense ;)._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Drago quitta l'immeuble d'Hermione ce matin-là avec une bonne gueule de bois qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et de prendre une potion pour éviter ces effets néfastes. Il s'allongea ensuite nonchalamment sur son lit et observa son plafond pendant de longues minutes. Comme si son plafond allait lui apporter toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin. Tout d'abord, il voulait se rappeler de la veille. Il avait sûrement parler à Hermione, il était sûrement allé chez elle pour une bonne raison, pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler de quoique ce soit.

Finalement la peur le prit aux tripes. Et s'il lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait ? Et s'il avait tenté quoique ce soit avec elle, alors qu'il était totalement ivre et que c'était, de fait, le pire moment pour tenter quoique ce soit ? Après tout, tout cela était possible et Hermione l'avait rejeté mais était trop polie pour le lui rappeler le lendemain matin. Drago ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle et à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille. Après tout, c'était la veille, c'était du passé, il fallait qu'il se tourne vers l'avenir. Un bel avenir sans Hermione Granger pour lui torturer l'esprit.

Ce soir-là c'était le réveillon du Nouvel An, qu'il passerait avec ses amis. Sa résolution serait donc de laisser tomber et d'oublier Hermione _foutue_ Granger. Il n'allait pas passer encore une année à se torturer l'esprit avec elle. C'était fini. Il laisserait cela en 2006. 2007 serait une nouvelle année.

* * *

Hermione avait décidé de se taire, de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant qu'il était ivre chez elle. Car peut-être qu'il ne le pensait pas après tout. Pourtant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Pansy et Ginny quelques jours plus tôt lui revenait en tête et quelque chose en elle s'alluma. Peut-être était-ce de l'espoir ? Sa raison lui disait que c'était idiot d'avoir de l'espoir dans cette situation, mais son cœur lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir.

Le reste de la matinée passa, puis ce fut l'après-midi. Elle se décida deux heures avant de devoir rejoindre ses amis pour le réveillon de se préparer. Ginny allait la tuer si elle arrivait en retard. Elle avait fait une réservation dans un restaurant et avait dû jouer de sa popularité pour avoir cette pièce privée là-bas. Finalement, après une longue douche, de longues minutes passées devant sa penderie se demandant ce qu'elle allait porter et enfin d'encore plus de temps dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer, elle se retrouva prête dans son salon. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir et grimaça. Peut-être qu'elle devrait changer de vêtements, elle aurait froid avec une robe ? Puis regardant l'heure, elle se ravisa. Elle ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps dehors de toute manière.

Elle partit de chez elle et décida d'aller au restaurant à pied, ayant le temps. Elle serrait son manteau contre elle pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'il restait en elle. Le vent était glacial et lui fouettait le visage. Quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva devant le restaurant en question et entra. Il y avait des petits groupes de personnes qui étaient déjà installés à des tables. C'était principalement des personnes plus vieilles qu'elle, et elle se demanda si ce réveillon dans un restaurant n'allait pas s'avérer être _un peu trop_ calme.

Un serveur l'interpella et elle donna le nom de Ginny qui avait fait la réservation. Il la guida au fond du restaurant et lui montra une porte en lui précisant qu'ils avaient une pièce privée pour eux. Hermione le remercia et ouvrit la porte. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle était une des dernières à arriver et elle fut accueilli par les bras d'Harry. Elle salua une à une chaque personne et se sentit comme chez elle instantanément. Elle n'était entourée que de ses amis Gryffondor, à l'exception de Luna qui avait été à Serdaigle et se sentit soulagée de ne pas passer le réveillon avec les Serpentard, enfin particulièrement avec Drago à la même table. Hermione s'assit finalement entre Neville et Ron.

Hermione ne voyait que très peu Nevill car il enseignait à Poudlard et ne quittait que très rarement le château. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver à chaque réveillon de Nouvel An et était heureuse d'entendre toutes les histoires qu'il avait à raconter sur Poudlard. Quand elle l'écoutait, c'était comme si elle se retrouvait à nouveau à Poudlard.

* * *

Drago arriva dans le restaurant qu'avait choisi Théodore avec trente minutes de retard et un air aussi heureux que le jour où Maugrey Fol-Œil l'avait métamorphosé en fouine. Il salua tout le monde, puis Pansy se leva, fit le tour de la table et le prit dans ses bras. Elle connaissait cette expression sur le visage de Drago, elle savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et y susurra :

\- T'as intérêt à me coller un sourire sur ton visage, Drago, car je ne te laisserai pas ruiner cette soirée par ta mauvaise humeur ! Pour une fois qu'on est tous ensemble.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes. Pansy se décolla de lui et planta ses prunelles marron devenues presque noires dans ses yeux acier et le fixa quelques secondes. Drago soupira intérieurement et esquissa un léger sourire en coin. Pansy lui fit un grand sourire satisfait.

\- C'est bien mieux, souffla-t-elle avant de lui désigner sa place autour de la table.

Drago s'assit et commença à écouter les discussions qu'il y avait autour de lui. Théodore avait invité plusieurs Serpentard de leur promotion, des personnes que Drago ne voyait que très rarement. Finalement, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de les retrouver, cela lui changeait les idées. Face à lui, il y avait Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphnée. Il lui fit un léger sourire et pouffa intérieurement. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, il y avait encore un accord qui tenait entre sa famille et la sienne pour qu'il se marie avec elle. Il la regarda plus longuement ça aurait pu être pire comme mariage arrangé. Elle n'avait pas des idées très extrêmes comme les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur traditionnelles, elle était intelligente, indépendante et loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Drago reconnaissait qu'elle pouvait être la femme parfaite, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lâcha un soupir et réalisa. Elle n'était pas Hermione Granger. Il savait qu'à cette pensée il avait sûrement laissé s'échapper un regard triste et il en eut la confirmation quand il croisa le regard compatissant de Pansy. Il détestait quand elle était comme ça avec lui. Compatissante.

Elle prit une des bouteilles de vin qu'il y avait sur la table et servit un verre à Drago se disant qu'il en avait peut-être besoin. Drago laissa s'échapper un ricanement, prit le verre plein dans ses mains et le leva dans la direction de Pansy.

\- Alors quelles sont vos résolutions pour cette année ? Demanda Théodore alors qu'ils commençaient à manger le plat principal. Pansy ?

\- Ne pas perdre mon boulot, est-ce que cela compte ? Répondit-elle en riant.

\- Non une vraie résolution, tu sais très bien que maintenant que tu es un des associés majoritaires tu ne peux pas te faire virer, Pansy, argumenta Blaise.

\- Travailler sur ma relation avec Harry. Je veux dire c'est parfait, mais la faire évoluer, répondit-elle en rougissant quelque peu à cause de l'embarras. Bon et toi, Daphnée ?

\- Me mettre à l'escalade, j'avais toujours rêvé d'essayer et cette année je me dis… Pourquoi pas ? Et trouver un nouveau sujet de recherche en potion, je stagne un peu dans mes recherches depuis quelques mois, avoua-t-elle.

\- Même pas rester avec moi ? S'étonne Blaise qui était à côté d'elle avec un air faussement outré. Moi mes résolutions ne tournaient qu'autour de toi, mais je vois que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel alors que Blaise riait avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Finalement chaque personne parlait de ses résolutions pour la nouvelle année jusqu'à ce qu'il ne manque que Drago qui ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Il continuait à manger tout en écoutant ce que chaque personne disait, tranquillement. Théodore se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Et toi Drago ?

Le concerné posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette et tapota un coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette pour le nettoyer. Il prit une gorgée de vin alors que tout le monde n'attendait que sa réponse, Pansy l'observant les yeux plissés. Il reposa son verre avec une lenteur exacerbée.

\- C'est personnel, finit-il par dire.

\- Par Merlin, Drago ! Crache le morceau ! S'écria Blaise exaspéré.

\- Bon… Pas besoin de s'emporter ainsi. Prendre un nouveau départ et laisser certaines choses en 2006, répondit-il finalement. Et non je n'irais pas dans les détails, rajouta-t-il quand il vit que Daphnée allait dire quelque chose.

\- Fais attention à ne pas laisser trop de choses derrière toi, Drago, certaines valent que l'on se batte pour, le prévint Pansy en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

* * *

\- Gagner la coupe du monde bien entendu ! S'écria Ginny. Pourquoi aurais-je une autre résolution ?

Hermione et Harry rirent en entendant sa résolution alors que Ron marmonnait dans son coin.

\- Eh bien, moi, ma résolution c'est que les Canons de Chudley gagnent cette coupe du monde ! Riposta Ron en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, sachant très bien comment ce débat allait se terminer. Hermione quand elle échangea un regard amusé avec Luna qui haussait les épaules, voulant sûrement dire que quoiqu'ils fassent ils ne les changeraient jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie résolution, Ronald ! Rétorqua Ginny en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Moi, ce serait de partir en Afrique du Sud pour trouver de nouvelles espèces de créatures magiques, intervint Luna avec sa voix fluette.

Hermione remercia intérieurement que Luna ait eu l'idée d'intervenir pour éviter que Ginny et Ron s'envoient de la vaisselle dessus ou des sorts. Les regards se tournèrent vers Luna qui expliquait qu'elle avait déjà prévu son voyage là-bas et qu'elle partirait sûrement un mois pour cette recherche qui était plutôt personnelle mais aussi pour un dossier spécial pour le Chicaneur. Finalement, Neville se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander quelles étaient ses résolutions.

\- Oh, je n'en prends pas vraiment de résolution, tu sais, Neville.

\- Tu dois bien en avoir une, rétorqua Harry avec un regard malicieux.

\- Peut-être boire moins de café ? Suggéra-t-elle. Mes parents me disent tout le temps que c'est mauvais pour la santé et que ça rend les dents jaunes, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hermione, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi pas trouver quelqu'un ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir alors que le visage de Drago s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle prit une gorgée du cocktail que lui avait servi Ginny et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Harry, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Non tu n'en as pas _besoin_ , mais peut-être que tu en as envie, précisa Harry.

\- Peut-être quelqu'un en particulier ? Suggéra Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Fichez-lui la paix, vous voyez bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise, intervint Ron en riant.

Hermione le remercia de tout son cœur intérieurement. Elle ne savait même plus quoi répondre à ses deux amis qui la harcelaient. Elle prit une autre gorgée et décida que finalement elle allait finir le verre. La soirée s'annonçait longue s'ils ne la laissaient pas tranquille à propos de Drago. Le dessert allait arriver et Hermione regarda sa montre. 22h30.

* * *

Théodore et Astoria venaient juste de déboucher chacun une bouteille de champagne. Il n'était pas encore minuit, mais y avait-il réellement une heure pour le champagne ? Ils trinquèrent tous ensembles avant de manger le dessert. Ils avaient prévu d'aller dans un bar non loin du restaurant avant minuit et fêter à proprement parler le nouvel an là-bas. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient chaque année. Alors qu'autour de lui tout le monde riait, racontait des anecdotes croustillantes sur les uns et autres, ou rappelait des souvenirs de Poudlard, Drago les écoutait d'une seule oreille, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire poli figé sur son visage. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, en ce lieu, en ce moment avec eux. Son esprit n'était pas tourné vers eux et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses pensées s'égaraient vers Hermione et c'était comme s'il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle, comme s'il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur elle. Mais il avait décidé qu'il laisserait cela en 2006. 2007 serait une nouvelle année.

La voix et la main sur son épaule de Blaise le sortit de ses pensées. Sortant de ses rêveries, Drago papillonna des yeux et tourna son visage vers son ami de toujours.

\- Prend tes affaires, Drago, on va sur Fulton Street !

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se leva de sa chaise pour chercher son long manteau d'hiver. Blaise l'observa quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il était ailleurs. Il connaissait Drago que trop bien et il espérait que soit il allait se décider à faire quelque chose avec Hermione soit qu'il allait tout bonnement laisser tomber. Cela faisait des années qu'il le voyait regarder Hermione comme si elle était un rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu _si_ démuni. Alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant, Blaise passa son bras sur les épaules de Drago, comme pour lui donner du courage, puis lui fit un grand sourire. Blaise était un optimiste et il se disait à ce moment-même qu'après tout il y avait bien des miracles qui se produisaient pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

Hermione marchait dans la rue, serrée entre Luna et Ginny, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elle avait un sourire sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait enlever. Elle aurait pu être découragée d'aller dans un bar par le froid qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements mais c'était le réveillon du nouvel an et elle était entourée de ses amis alors rien au monde n'aurait pu la décourager.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes pour finalement s'arrêter dans un bar qui était déjà rempli de monde. Ils entrèrent et Hermione s'étouffa presque à cause de la chaleur. Les personnes dansaient et sautaient autour d'eux, renversant parfois de l'alcool autour d'eux et Hermione lança un regard froid à l'homme qui venait de lui renverser un verre de whisky dessus malencontreusement. Elle échangea un regard exaspéré avec Harry qui haussa les épaules. Neville qui était parti en éclaireur plus loin dans le bar pour voir s'il trouvait de la place pour le groupe revint avec un air déçu, annonçant qu'il y avait définitivement beaucoup trop de monde. Ils ressortirent aussitôt du bar et se retrouvèrent en cercle devant.

\- J'ai un cousin qui a un bar à Londres, peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller, mais c'est un peu loin d'ici à pied, proposa Seamus qui sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer.

Ginny grimaça à sa proposition.

\- On fait toujours le réveillon dans ce bar, d'habitude, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut clairement pas rester ici, il y a bien trop de monde. On ne pourra même pas rester tous ensembles, répliqua Ron qui était encore agacé après avoir reçu un peu de bière sur son manteau.

Elle ne répondit pas et dût bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas les conditions idéales pour passer le réveillon entre amis. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

\- On doit rapidement trouver une solution si on ne veut pas fêter la nouvelle année dans la rue, il ne reste qu'une demie heure jusqu'à minuit, annonça-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on a le temps d'arriver à ce bar, Seamus ?

\- Non, le temps d'arriver au point de transplanage le plus près et d'ensuite transplaner et marcher jusqu'au bar, ce sera déjà minuit passé, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quitte à changer nos traditions ce soir, on peut peut-être rejoindre Pansy.

\- Et ses amis ? Demanda Luna.

\- On n'est plus à ça prêt, on passe déjà le réveillon de noël avec eux, marmonna Ron.

\- Connaissant Pansy, ils auront réservé une table ou quelque chose là où ils sont, ajouta Harry. Il y aura de la place pour nous, si on se serre un peu.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et semblèrent plutôt d'accord avec cette idée. Hermione restait figée, sans rien dire. Rejoindre Pansy. Et ses amis. Et Drago. Elle les vit se mettre d'accord sur cette idée et regagner un peu d'enthousiasme car ils se disaient qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas fêter le nouvel an dans la rue, frigorifiés. Elle n'eut pas le courage de leurs dire qu'elle mourrait de peur d'aller dans ce bar et à la même table que Drago.

* * *

Ils étaient depuis quelques minutes dans le bar et Pansy avait bien évidemment pensé à réserver une grande table rien que pour eux. Le serveur apporta rapidement plusieurs bouteilles et Drago se dit qu'il était temps qu'il sorte de sa torpeur et qu'il se prépare à accueillir cette nouvelle année. Une nouvelle année sans Hermone Granger et pleine de possibilités. Il se servit alors un verre de whiskey Pur-Feu et remercia Pansy d'avoir trouvé ce bar sorcier caché des moldus.

Il retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur alors qu'il écoutait Astoria et Daphnée lui raconter des anecdotes marrantes sur leur boulots ou sur leur famille. La musique était forte mais ils pouvaient tout de même s'entendre parler sans trop de difficulté. Il sentit au bout d'un moment quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et il tourna son regard vers Blaise qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Alors, toi et Astoria… ? Commença-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Blaise, soupira-t-il avant de finir son verre.

\- Oh, Drago ! Elle t'aime bien tu sais. Et puis ça te ferait oublier, Granger, ajouta-t-il.

\- Il fallait, _forcément_ , que tu parles d'elle, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il prit d'une main ferme la bouteille de whisky et se dit qu'un second verre ne serait définitivement pas de trop avec Blaise à ses côtés.

\- Je l'oublie très bien tout seul, c'est d'ailleurs ma résolution pour 2007 de la laisser derrière moi. De plus, Astoria mérite bien mieux que le rôle de pansement.

Blaise lui fit un sourire entendu. Il connaissait Drago. Drago était borné, presque obsédé, quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'allait certainement pas l'oublier aussi facilement, pas après toutes ces années à se tourner autour. Il entendit quelques exclamations et vu Pansy se jeter sur quelqu'un. En voyant les personnes qui accompagnaient la personne, il comprit vite que Harry et ses amis venaient d'arriver. Mais qui disait Harry, disait Hermione Granger. Il se tourna alors vers Drago qui était figé sur la banquette, son verre à la main et aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

 _Il la laisserait en 2006. 2007 serait une nouvelle année._ Mais elle était là, devant lui et tout ce qu'il voyait ce n'était qu'elle, pourtant le bar était plein de sorciers et sorcières. C'était comme si la lumière s'était dirigée sur elle, comme si la musique s'était arrêtée, comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Tout autour n'existait plus, tout était flou. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Pansy se décolla d'Harry et rajusta la chemise qu'il portait. Elle le regarda ensuite avec un air suspicieux, se rendant compte de l'heure. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, sachant très bien ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Essaies-tu de faire foirer mes plans, Potter ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ce ne serait pas mon genre, et puis il reste encore quinze minutes.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance, souffla-t-elle avec confiance.

Harry souleva un sourcil et lui indiqua un autre coin du bar. Hermione qui n'avait pas osé bouger pendant les premières minutes s'était décidée à saluer le groupe d'amis. Blaise lui avait bien évidemment fait une place à côté de Drago, pour qu'elle s'installe. Drago ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui et le frôla en passant entre lui et la table. Il réalisa. Elle était _vraiment_ là. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne pouvais donc pas te passer de moi pour une seule soirée, Granger ? Demanda-t-il avec sa fameuse voix arrogante.

\- Apparemment, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de quelques millimètres.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui était sortie cette confiance, si c'était parce qu'elle en avait marre de jouer, ou à cause de ce que lui avaient dit Pansy et Ginny, ou à cause de la nuit dernière et des révélations qu'il lui avait faites étant ivre, ou si c'était parce qu'elle le trouvait extrêmement attirant ce soir-là et que l'alcool l'aidait quelque peu. C'était sûrement un mélange de tout ceci. Drago fut totalement surpris intérieurement mais ne laissa rien apparaitre. Il lui servit un verre qu'il lui tendit et il leva le sien vers celui d'Hermione.

\- À quoi trinquons nous ? Demanda-t-elle alors en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Aux nouvelles possibilités qu'apportera 2007 ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Alors, aux nouvelles possibilités, Malefoy.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée de leur verre. Elle reposa le verre sur la table. Elle voulait garder ses esprits ce soir-là. Elle fit glisser sa veste sur ses épaules et l'enleva. Drago lui prit des mains pour la poser derrière lui et il l'observa quelques instants. C'était une robe plutôt simple mais élégante qu'elle portait. Plus il la regardait, plus il l'imaginait sans et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin-là.

\- Quelles sont tes résolutions pour 2007, d'ailleurs ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Des résolutions que je ne pourrais absolument pas tenir, souffla-t-il.

Il aurait voulu s'approcher et l'embrasser. Ils étaient si proches et c'était comme s'il n'y avait rien autour. Rien ne pouvait le retenir à part la peur qu'elle le repousse. S'il avait été dans sa tête il aurait su qu'elle n'attendait que ça et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le repousser. Elle n'en aurait eu ni la force ni l'envie. Ils furent cependant interrompus par Luna qui prit la main d'Hermione pour l'emmener avec elle danser avec les autres. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en effet ils avaient presque tous quitté la table pour aller danser ensemble. Drago l'observa danser avec ses amis et se leva. Après tout il y avait certains de ses amis aussi dans le groupe qui dansait. Il rejoignit Blaise qui lui fit un sourire en coin entendu. Ce dernier s'approcha de Drago.

\- Elle n'attend que ça, tu le sais ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Fous-moi la paix, bon sang ! Le repoussa Drago agacé.

Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui lançait quelques regards furtifs. Elle chantait avec Ginny, Luna et Pansy tout en dansant et Drago laissa échapper un sourire. La musique s'arrêta brutalement et un énorme 10 scintillant apparut dans les airs. Les personnes qui étaient dans le bar commencèrent le compte à rebours. Alors que tout le monde autour de lui criait chaque seconde qui passait, Drago se dit qu'il pourrait l'embrasser quand le zéro viendrait. Après tout c'était une tradition de s'embrasser au nouvel an. Ça pourrait être une excuse si elle le repoussait. Les sorciers autour de lui crièrent « bonne année » mais, lui, il ne bougea pas. Théodore le prit alors dans ses bras et il vit du coin de l'œil que Hermione avait dans ses bras Ginny, Luna et Neville en même temps.

Il avait manqué sa chance.

Chacun se souhaitait la bonne année et alors que Pansy et Harry échangeaient un baiser sous ses yeux, Hermione se détourna pour tomber sur Drago. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le prit naturellement dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bonne année. Cependant cette embrassade-là dura un peu plus que les autres qu'elle avait fait ce soir-là. Il eut le temps d'humer son odeur et elle put apprécier l'étreinte, quelques secondes de plus. Elle ressentit une forte chaleur, une forte envie de rester dans ses bras un peu plus, de se détacher un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle décida de mettre fin à cette étreinte, car elle étouffait, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus se contrôler et qu'elle l'embrasserait qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il vit qu'elle s'éloignait mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, ne mettant pas tout à fait fin à leur étreinte. Ils étaient face à face. Il aurait été si simple de s'approcher, de réduire à néant les quelques centimètres qui restaient entre eux et de l'embrasser. C'était tellement simple que ça lui faisait peur. Le cœur d'Hermione battait rapidement et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Si elle s'approchait de lui et qu'elle l'embrassait, là, ce serait le saut dans le vide. Car ce ne serait jamais qu'un simple baiser. Ce serait plus que ça. Ça aurait plus de conséquences qu'un simple baiser. Et elle prit peur. Etait-elle prête pour ça ? Pour le saut dans l'inconnu ?

Finalement, elle s'écarta de lui. Il n'avait rien tenté non plus, peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas envie après réflexion se disait-elle. Elle prétexta que le monde l'étouffait et qu'elle devait aller dehors. Ce n'était pas faux. Elle étouffait et elle avait chaud. Elle ne prit même pas son manteau et sortit directement.

* * *

Elle avait fui. Elle avait repris ses esprits et elle _l'_ avait fui. Il le savait bien. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, de lui. Il se retrouvait seul dans ce bar. Pourtant il était entouré, mais il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il retourna à la banquette et finit d'un trait son verre. Il se dit que, finalement, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il rentre chez lui. Tout ceci avait été une mauvaise idée. Il s'assit quelques minutes sur la banquette se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de penser qu'elle voudrait un jour de lui.

Il vit Harry s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Harry se servit un verre et le sirota. Il lui lançait quelques regards et finit par rire. Drago haussa un sourcil et le toisa.

\- Je suis _si_ marrant Potter ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Tu es même ridicule, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago le toisa quelques secondes de plus, se leva et prit son manteau.

\- C'en est assez pour moi ce soir, tu m'excuseras Potter, dit-il froidement.

Harry lui attrapa le bras fermement et se leva à son tour. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et Drago déglutit.

\- Vous êtes ridicules. Toi et Hermione. Aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre et il est bien temps que je m'en mêle pour le bonheur de ma meilleure amie, expliqua Harry. Tu vas aller dehors, la trouver et me faire le plaisir de l'embrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

\- D… D'accord, marmonna Drago qui n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Harry lui fit un sourire entendu et partit rejoindre Pansy. Drago se retrouva idiot pendant quelques secondes. Aller dehors. La trouver. L'embrasser. Ça devait être dans ses cordes, oui. Drago se tourna et croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui indiquait d'un mouvement de tête la porte du bar. Drago partit sous les yeux amusés d'Harry et Pansy.

\- Tu viens de te tirer une balle dans le pied, souffla Pansy à Harry.

\- Toute façon c'était déjà foutu, admit-il en riant.

Drago se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers la porte du bar, la poussa et se retrouva dehors. Il fut émerveillé en voyant la neige qui tombait autour de lui. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment au sol encore, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver Hermione et espéra qu'elle n'était pas partie.

\- Malefoy ? Entendit-il.

Il se tourna et vit alors Hermione qui le regardait étonnée. Elle s'avança rapidement vers lui et il se souvint qu'elle avait laissé son manteau à l'intérieur. Il enleva alors le sien et le posa sur ses épaules.

\- Quelle brillante idée de sortir sans prendre son manteau alors qu'il neige, marmonna-t-il en souriant.

\- Mais, heureusement, tu es venu me sauver, rit-elle.

Il rit à son tour.

\- En effet, heureusement qu'il y a encore de preux chevalier pour te sauver du froid, Granger, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- J'ai encore froid, souffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la demande tacite qu'il y avait dans cette phrase. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et leva son visage vers lui. Il avança une de ses mains vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue fraîche, la caressant du bout du pouce. Elle ferma quelque peu les yeux et soupira. La chaleur se fit ressentir à nouveau. Elle les rouvrit et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il s'approcha et franchit l'espace entre leurs deux visages. Il s'arrêta à quelques ridicules millimètres de sa bouche et Hermione s'avança tout en posant ses mains sur sa nuque pour finalement l'embrasser. Elle avait tellement attendu ce baiser, pendant des années si elle devait être totalement honnête avec elle-même, qu'elle crut défaillir pendant quelques secondes. Il approfondit le baiser, la maintenant un peu plus fortement contre lui. Il savait qu'à ce moment-même il ne pourrait plus la laisser partir.

Finalement, ils mirent fin au baiser et se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Demanda Hermione en riant.

\- Je connais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, répondit-il en faisant une parfaite imitation de la Hermione de la soirée du Ministère quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit en chemin, souffla-t-elle en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle.

Il sourit et finit par l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il était foutu. Il le savait. Ce baiser marquait le moment où il ne pourrait plus la laisser partir, le moment où il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle, le moment où il était foutu. Mais finalement, il était plutôt heureux de l'être. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le bar pour récupérer les affaires d'Hermione et s'éclipsèrent rapidement, expliquant qu'ils avaient plusieurs années à rattraper. Pansy rit en les voyant presque courir hors du bar. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire en coin. Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. Il soupira et versa quelques galions dedans.

\- Je t'avais dit que cela ne se ferait pas avant 2007, dit-elle avec un sourire vainqueur.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de cette mini-fiction !_

 _J'espère que cette petite fiction légère et romantique vous a plu ! Finalement malgré mon retard je publie ce dernier chapitre à quelques jours de la saint-valentin alors je ne me trouve pas trop hors-thème haha._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre et sur la fiction en général !_

 _J'espère vous retrouver rapidement pour une autre fiction ou OS mais rien n'est sûr, comme toujours._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews, pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et sur ces mots,_  
 _Je vous souhaite une bien belle journée ou soirée !_


End file.
